Raven and the Reigns
by martham73
Summary: Raven starting a new job and excited about this new change in her life. But what happens when she meets someone who will change her outlook. Will she find love or heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First Day**

 **She looked in the mirror one more time, turned around and said "yup this will have to do.". She grabbed her purse and jacket and closed the door to her room. She walked into the living room to where her mom was sitting. "Bye mom wish me luck and I will see you when I get home" she said. "Bye Raven have a good first day at work and good luck" her mom said. She went into the kitchen grabbed her coffee and walked out the door.**

 **Today was the first day of her new job as an Admin Coordinator for the SAP Arena and she was excited and nervous at the same time. She walked to the bus bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive to go to work. She got on the bus took a seat and plugged in her earphones to listen to music. Once she got to her stop and got off the bus she walked over to the Security Office. "Hello my name is Raven Guerrero I'm the new Admin Coordinator and it's my first day " The security guard looked through his paperwork. "Yes here you are, let me take you to Human Resources so they can give you a badge and key fob to get into the building " replied the security guard.**

 **"thank you so much" replied Raven. The security guard took Raven to Human Resources where she received her badge, key fob and keys. She also had to fill out some last minute paperwork. Once she was done the security guard gave a tour of the arena, then showed her where tell employee entrance was and explained to that she would need to show her badge before entering the building. He then showed her where the cafeteria was and assigned her a locker just in case she wanted to bring workout clothes, they had a fully equipped gym. After the tour he took her to her boss's office Tina. Tina smiled at her and said good morning to Raven then proceeded to show Raven where her desk was and allowed her to get settled before coming out to let her know what was on the agenda for the day.**

 **"First thing I want you to do is make a list of all the office supplies you will need then go on the Office Depot website and place your order, here is the login and password you will need this for future orders. The credit card information is already in there so just order what you feel you need" said Tina. Raven left Tina's office grabbed a notepad and started making a list of what she was going to need.**

 **"Hi I'm Michael from the IT dept. I'm here to get you set up on your computer." he replied. "Oh ok thank you" replied Raven. While Michael worked on her computer Raven walked into Tina's office. "Excuse me Tina is there any way I can request a second monitor? It makes it easier for me when I'm working" asked Raven. "Sure Raven that is fine with me just let Michael know so he can get it for you" Tina replied. "Thank you Tina I will go let him know now" replied Raven.**

 **"Hello Michael I was just speaking with Tina and she gave the approval for me to receive a second monitor. That is if there are any available" Raven said. " I don't see it as a problem. Let me finish setting you up here and I will go get that second monitor for you" he said smiling. Once Michael left Raven got settled and placed her order for her supplies, and semi organized her desk. Once her supplies arrived she would be able to organize correctly. She then looked into the file cabinets and made a mental note of how she was going to organize the files. Tina came out of her office and ask Raven to come to her office.**

 **Raven went into Tina's of five with a notepad and sat down. Tina then gave Raven to calendars. One was for Events and the other was for her meetings. Tina then explained that she writes all on regular calendars. Raven smiled and told her she could put them on the Google calendar for her. Tina thanked her and explained that she had not gotten familiar with Google Docs or calendar.**

 **Raven told her she could help her if she wanted to. Tina smiled and thanked her. Just then Michael came in with her second monitor and set it up. Once Michael left Raven got busy with setting up both calendars for Tina. Once she was done with them she went into Tina's office and showed her and explained to Tina what she had done. After that Tina told her to go ahead and take her lunch and once she came back she would explain to her what her job would entail. Raven smiled and said ok and went to lunch.**

 **Once she got to the cafeteria she ordered the special and a coke. She started to look for the register to pay. "Cafeteria food is free to employees." said an employee. "Oh ok thank you" said Raven. I'm Jazmine. Jazzie for short. I work in Human Resources" Jazzie smiled. "I'm Raven the new Admin Coordinator it's my first day" replied Raven.**

 **"Well welcome aboard Raven. You need anything just let me know" replied Jazzie. "Jazzie there you are. I was looking for you" another employee said. "Hey sit down. Raven this is Alexandria. Alex for short. This is Raven it's her first day" smiled Jazzie. "Nice to meet you Raven welcome. I work work in Accounting" smiled Alex."It's nice to meet you" replied Raven. Raven enjoyed her lunch with Alex and Jazzie. She was happy that she had met them.**

 **After lunch Raven went back to the office and sat down with Tina about what her job was going to be. "Ok, so first of all it will your responsibility to answer all emails that come through for events. You will need to send them back paperwork to fill out. Once they send it back I will review it and let you know if it will be approved or not and you will send the response back. If it's approved you will send standard contracts for them to sign. There are standard sports and musicians that already have recurring contracts so they will email with dates. I will give you that list so you have it.**

 **For upcoming events you will send out reminder emails and also to see if there are any changes and if there are confirm changes. For any events that are scheduled prepare to stay late. You will be ensuring that all requests are made, and do a follow-up wrap up after to ensure all requirements and request were to their liking. You will need to be professional with talent if any give you a hard time please come find me to let me know. For now the next week or so you will shadow me to see needs to be done. Then I am going to let take lead. Eventually you will be on your own. Sound good?" replied Tina**

 **"Sounds good. And I look forward to the job" said Raven. "OK let's get started . Our first event will be WWE WrestleMania. We will have the Hall of Fame ceremony here at the arena, Raw and Main Event. We will also be assisting with Access. So be prepared to be here early and stay late. Access starts Thursday of next week, so have all this week to prepare. We will need to ensure talent is at the appropriate tables and scheduled times. Here is everything you need to know to get started" replied Tina.**

 **Raven went back to her desk and decided to put all that was given to her on a spreadsheet and color coordinated it as well. She categorized the events with superstars and scheduled times. Once she was done she sent it to Tina and WWE headquarters. Tina smiled this girl knew what she was doing and she liked it.**

 **Later on during the day Tina got a response back from WWE letting her know they were impressed with Raven's spreadsheet and how detailed it was organized. Tina called Raven into her office to show her the response she had gotten. "Way to go" smiled Tina. Raven smiled and back and went back to her desk. Towards the end of day, Raven made a do list for tomorrow. She said goodbye to Tina and went home.**

 **Raven walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus, she pulled out her phone and earphones. Just then a car pulled up beside her. "Hey you want a ride home" asked Jazzie. "Oh no its ok I don't want to take you out of the way" replied Raven. " Where do you live?" asked Jazzie. " Close to Lincoln and Curtner" said Raven. " Your close to me I'm on Curtner and Almaden so get in" smiled Jazzie. Raven thanked her as she got in.**

 **During the car ride Jazzie told Raven more about herself and found out they had a lot in common. Once they arrived at Raven's home she told her that if she wanted they could carpool together since they lived close. Raven told her it would be great and she would give her gas money. They exchange numbers and Jazzie told her she would see her in the morning.**

 **Raven went inside her home "mom I'm home I'm going up to change" replied Raven. She went upstairs to change then came down to find her mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom" replied Raven. "Hi how was your first day" asked her mom. "It was good. It's a lot that I have to do and for events I will need to stay late. Next week will be extremely busy with WrestleMania so I am letting you know in advance you may not see a lot of me" replied Raven. " Wow your going to be busy" Her mom said. " Yea but I look forward to it" replied Raven.**

 **" Who knows maybe you may find someone" replied her mom. "Mom I am not looking for a relationship right now I just want to focus on my job right now" said Raven. " Don't you think you're ready to settle down" asked her mom. " If it happens it happens I'm not worried about it" sighed Raven. She had dinner with her mom and then went up to her room to relax and get her clothes ready for the following day.**

 **Her alarm went off she got up to shower and get ready for work. She went downstairs stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down on the table. She was about to finish her coffee when she heard a horn. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.**

 **"Good morning how are you today" said Jazzie. " Good morning I'm good" replied Raven. She got into Jazzie car and they left for work. Once the arrived at work they went to the cafeteria and grabbed some coffee then went in different directions and said they would see each other for lunch. She got to to her the office and got to her desk. Tina still was not here so she decided to start her to do list. Just then Tina arrived and told her to come to her office. Raven got up grabbed her notepad and pen and took a seat.**

" **So I received this email from WWE with some charges here they are". Tina says stressed. "Ok don't worry about it I will make these changes on the spreadsheet". replied Raven. Raven got up and went to her desk and started to make the changes to the spreadsheet. The rest of the week was the same way, she was almost afraid to see what next week was going to hold.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven got up earlier than usual Monday and got ready for work. Raven wasn't getting a ride from Jazzie since she was starting earlier and staying late. She did make it a point to have lunch with them. They were starting to become really good friends to her. Raven tried not to get stressed out as much as Thursday grew nearer. She knew she had to try and keep it together. There was still alot to do before Thursday morning for Access. Again on Wednesday WWE had emailed with some more changes for Access. By this time Raven was starting to get stressed out thinking she was going to fuck up somewhere and Tina was going to fire her. Before Raven left on Wednesday Tina told her that she had to be here at work by 7am to get everything ready. Before Raven left for the day she went to the Convention Center to ensure everything was set up and ready for tomorrow.

Raven work up early and started to get ready for what today was going to hold she knew it was going to be a long day. She got to the arena and met up with Tina. Raven got her clipboard and her spreadsheet, and her coffee and off they went. They would have the McHenry Center set up for catering and for talent could relax and kick back until it was time for their appearance. This was it, now Raven was nervous it was now or never. Time to show what she was made of. Some wrestles started to arrive and Raven introduced herself to them, she let them know she would be the one to come and get them when it was time for their scheduled appearance. The first one up was Shawn Michaels. " I am Raven and I am here to take you to your scheduled signing table" Raven said. "Well hello there darling. Please call me Shawn and lead the way darling" Shawn said smiling. Raven took him to his table and let him know either herself or someone from her team would come and get him when it was time to leave. Before she left she asked him there was anything that he needed. "Bottle of water would be great darling" said Shawn. "Sure thing Shawn I will bring that to you shortly" Raven replied.

Upon her return to the McHenry Center she bumped into a chest and nearly fell backwards but he caught her by the hands before she fell. "Oh my god I am so sorry I should have paid more attention to where I was going" Raven replied still looking down. "not a problem I'm to blame too" he said. Raven looked up to see she was being held by Roman Reigns. "I am so sorry . I was not being careful" Raven said nervously. "Please it was my fault and call me Joe" Joe said winking at her. "My name is Raven" she replied. "Nice to meet you Raven. Do you work here?" asked Joe. "Yes I am the Admin Coordinator" replied Raven. "Wow your going to have your hands full aren't you?" Joe asked. "Um yeah I guess so. Well I'm sorry to run off but I have to get another wrestler to his scheduled signing and take water to Shawn Michaels it was nice bumping into you and I will see you around" Raven said smiling. "Oh you sure will babygirl make sure of that" Joe said with a smirk.

As Raven took Ric Flair to his assigned table and got him settled and then took two bottles of water to Shawn. "thank you darling your the best" Shawn said to here as he smiled and gave her a wink. "Not a problem Shawn. I'll be back later" Raven replied. Once she got back she saw Joe talking to Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. She kept walking and found Jazzie and Alex. "Hey girlie how are things going" asked Alex. "Going good so far. It's not too busy today we have only four superstars scheduled for day. Tomorrow and Saturday will be really busy" Raven said. "Well we are here to see if need anything and see if you wanted to go have some lunch" Jazzie said. "um I need to get Shawn Michaels and I guess I can have Mona get Ric Flair if you guys want to wait about 10 minutes?" Raven said."What time will Ric Flair be done?" asked Alex. " he has another hour left" Raven said. "Ok we can wait so you will be able to take your lunch in peace" Jazzie said. "Ok sounds good to me, in the mean time lets go get some coffee" Raven said.

Raven, Jazzie and Alex went over to the coffee booth to grab some coffee. They had noticed more wrestlers were there who wanted to check out Access during breaks, while some where waiting to do interviews too. Again Joe saw her sitting with her friends and she was smiling and talking with them. He found her very pretty especially when she smiled. Raven happened to look his way and he smiled at her and she smiled back at him and put her head down. Raven looked at the time and told the girls she needed to go get Ric Flair. Once she came back she got her purse and told the the girls she was ready to go. As they they left the McHenry Center she saw Joe and his former Shield members outside. As they passed by Joe said "Where you headed to babygirl?" "Um we were just headed out to get some lunch then head back to the arena. I have to prep for tomorrow" replied Raven. Joe looked at the guys and smirked at them. "Care if we join you ladies?" Joe asked. Raven looked over at Jazzie and Alex who nodded yes at her for some reason Raven was nervous about answering him. "Sure that is fine with us" she said. "Great" smiled Joe. The other introduced themselves to the girls. "Hi I am Colby aka Seth Rollins" said Colby. "Hey I am Jon aka Dean Ambrose" Jon smiled. "And I am Joe aka Roman Reigns" Joe said. "I am Raven and this is Jazzie and Alex" replied Raven. "Well its nice to meet you all" Jon said smiling. "Shall we go?" asked Colby. We all nodded and off we went. This was going to be interesting thought Raven.

They found a nice little place that was not so crowded and waited to be seated. Once they got seated and ordered they were just looking down at their drinks and the table it was just too funny for Raven to take. "So tell me are you guys excited for WrestleMania on Sunday?" Raven said finally breaking the silence. "Um yea I guess we are. this this our first time competing as individuals so it should be exciting" replied Colby. "Yea it should be pretty awesome" said Jon. "Are you guys coming to the show on Sunday? asked Joe. "Um no I was planning on watching it from home, Jazzie and Alex are coming over to my house to watch as well" replied Raven. "No way, come as our guests we will give you guys backstages passes and tickets. What do you say?" asked Colby. All three guys smiled at the girls. "Um sure Raven? Alex? What do you think?" asked Jazzie. "I'm down" said Alex. Raven thought about it for a minute. " Ok I'm down I guess" replied Raven. "Great! Now that's resolved drinks tonight?" Jon said with a smirk. "Woah slow down there cowboy let's get through lunch and we can discuss drinks later" laughed Raven. Which only made the other laugh as well.

Once they finished with lunch they guys offered to take the girls back to arena. Once they arrived they thanked them for lunch and the ride and went onto the arena. The girls had decided to stay at the hotel near the festivities so they would not have to keep traveling home. Once they got inside the arena Jazzie said "Oh my god! I can't believe we went out to lunch with them". "So are we going to meet up with them for drinks?" asked Alex. "Well that would be kind of hard since one-no one thought to exchange numbers, two- we don't know where they are staying and three- shit I can't think of anything" Raven all started laughing as they went back to their offices. They worked on what they needed to do, Raven got all stuff ready for tomorrow's Access. Once she was done with everything she went to see if Jazzie and Alex were done as well. As they they were leaving the arena they were talking about what they wanted to have for dinner. They decided to call a cab and go have Sushi at the Sushi Buffet. They were talking and laughing when someone said something that caught their attention. "Hello ladies what you up to?". They turned around to see Joe, Jon and Colby standing there smiling at them. "Well we were planning on going and getting some dinner but first we are going to call a cab" said Alex. "No need for a cab that's why why were here to take you lovely dolls to dinner" said Jon. "Since we did not get your numbers we figured we would come and wait for you ladies" smiled Colby. "So what are we having for dinner babygirl?" asked Joe getting really close to Raven. "Um we are going to have Sushi" replied Raven nervously. "A girl after my own heart" smiled Joe. They led the girls to their SUV. Colby was driving, Jazzie sat up front while Jon, Alex, Raven and Joe sat in the gave Colby directions on where to go which took 15 minutes to get to. They all had a great at dinner they more relaxed with each other. They talked and laughed and really seem to enjoy each other's company. After dinner they were all headed back to the SUV when Jon asked "So shall we go have those drinks? Jon said smiling. "Well we are staying at the Fairmont Hotel they have a bar in there" replied Alex. "Funny you should say that dollface that is where we are staying as well" Jon said smiling. They all into the SUV and headed to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel they went to the bar. They found a table and sat down and ordered some drinks. After a few drinks they were more comfortable with each other and were joking around with each other. Realizing the time Raven knew she would have to be leaving soon since she had to be up pretty early. "Well I am about ready to call it a night. I have to be up early for Access it's going to be a long day for me tomorrow. So you guys have a good night and will you two(pointing to Jazzie and Alex) tomorrow. Colby,Jon,Joe I hope to see you tomorrow as well" replied Raven. "Good night" Alex and Jazzie said in unison. "Night Doll see you tomorrow" Jon replied. "Good night Sweetheart" Colby replied and got up to give her a hug. "I will walk you to your room babygirl" Joe said. " No it's ok stay and have fun" Raven said. "No it's fine I want to walk you" Joe replied. "Ok let's go" Raven said softly. Both Raven and Joe got up and walked to the elevator. She told him what floor she was on and he pushed the button. they got off the elevator and he walked her to her hotel door. "Well good night babygirl. I will see you in the morning" Joe said softly. "Good night Joe" Raven replied. She opened her door and went in and smiled at Joe and closed her door. She stood against the door and let out a sigh. She then walked over to the dresser and got her pajamas and changed. Joe went back to the bar and found that the guys were the only there drinking.

"Where did Jazzie and Alex go" asked Joe. "They called it a night they had to be up early for work" Jon said. "But we are meeting them for breakfast, you want to come with us?" asked Colby. "Nah I think I will hit the gym in the morning, then get ready for my appearance" Joe said. "Alright man" replied Colby. Joe did plan on seeing Raven sometime during the day, he had to. The following morning Raven woke up and started to get ready for work when she found her cell phone buzzing. She went to see there was a text message from Joe.

Good Morning what time do you have to be at Access? - Joe

Good Morning I have to be there by 9am. I am getting to leave to go the arena to get everything for Access. - Raven.

oh ok well I hope I can see you later - Joe

It's going to be a very busy day today don't know if I will have time - Raven

There was no response after that for some reason, which seem to disappoint Raven but she did not let that bother her. She walked out of the room and went the arena to get everything she would be needing for Access for the day and heading over the McHenry Center for the day.

Joe decided to call Colby since he know they would be with the girls.

"hey man what's up?' Colby said.

"do me a favor put Alex or Jazzie on the phone" replied Joe.

Colby have the phone to Jazzie he mouthed the word "joe".

"hello sunshine" said Alex.

"hello to you too' laughed Joe. "so listen I need to ask you something" Joe replied.

"so go ahead and ask away" Alex said. "so I am at Starbucks and I want to get Raven some coffee. What does she like?" asked Joe.

"well if you're getting her just coffee she likes it with light cream and one Splenda/Equal. If you're going for a speciality coffee then she likes Carmel Macchiato with extra caramel, Vanilla Latte, Chai Tea Latte or Café Mocha. Take your pick" Alex said.

"thanks sweetie you were a big help" Joe said.

"Anytime and just so you know that coffee is her weakness" smiled Alex and hung up the phone.

Joe went up and placed his order and left to the McHenry Center and she was already there. She looked so beautiful in her black skirt, purple v-neck, black boots. The headset she had on only made her look more sexier. She was talking into the headset saying "I got here early to set up and I have not even had a chance to get my coffee, I need my coffee" she said. Just then she looked over and saw Joe. He walked over to her.

"I thought you might need this. It's a Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel something to help you start your day" smiled Joe. Ravel smiled "thank you I needed this". "not a problem" smiled Joe. They sat and talked for awhile then she excused herself to get to work. "bye babygirl see you later" said Joe. "bye Joe" smiled Raven. She took her coffee and left. It was a long day for both Raven and Joe by the time they got to their rooms they were both exhausted.

Raven thought of tomorrow she would need to get all set up and she would need to use Mona as her assistant since she would need to be doing double duty, Access and Hall of Fame. She had just gotten out of having a long hot bath when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey girlie get dressed we are going out to drinks with the guys" Alex said."you guys go ahead without me. I am really tired and just want to head to bed early. But have fun" Raven replied. "ok but Joe is going to be disappointed he has been wanting to see you since he left this morning" Jazzie said.

Raven rolled her eyes. "please Joe can have any girl he wants" Raven replied. "yea but he seems to want you"Jazzie said. Raven shook her head and showed them out of her room. Raven changed into her pajamas and got comfy on the bed when she heard another knock on her door.

Raven got up frustrated and went to the door and yelled "I told you I was tired give me a break!" Raven yelled as she opened the door. "oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't know it would be you. I thought it would be the girls" Raven said embarrassed. Joe smiled and said "it's ok. Can I come in?". "um sure" Raven said nervously. Joe came into Raven's room and she closed the door.

"so what are doing here" Raven asked. "well the girls said that you weren't coming out with us cause you tired so I thought I would come and see if you wanted to come over to my room and we could order some room service and talk" Joe said. "I don't think so Joe I'm really tired and I have a long day tomorrow" replied Raven. "ok I understand, good night Raven" Joe said softly. Good night Joe.

I will see you tomorrow at Access" said Raven. Joe gave Raven a small smile and left. After he left Raven sighed and sat on a chair. Why didn't you just go she said to herself. She thought about texting him but changed her mind. Raven decided to just go to bed.

Raven woke up the next morning and got ready for a very long day. She got a cup of coffee and off she went. Access was hectic and there were some minor adjustments that Raven had to make. She saw Colby, Jon and Joe and went over to say to them and to see if they were ready to go.

Raven noticed that Joe was being distant with her but decided to ignore it. She had so much going on she just let it go. when it was time for their signing she went to get them one by one. Joe being the last one to go out. Joe did not talk to her for some reason, she was upset about it but did not show it.

After they were all done she walked Joe back to the McHenry Center and left. She told Jon that she was leaving she would see him at the Hall of Fame. He gave her a hug and she left to get ready.

Jon went up to Joe "bro what was that all about? You ignored Raven all day." Jon said. "look it's obvious that she is not interested in me so why am I going to try and pressure someone who does not show interest" Joe said. "your an idiot if you could see the look on her face you would see she was upset that you did not talk to her. You fucken jerk!" replied Jon and walked away. At that point Joe felt like an asshole. He decided he would talk to her at the Hall of Fame ceremony.

As wrestlers started to arrive at the SAP Arena, Raven was feeling nervous. She had met so many at Access but she was really hoping not to have a run in with Joe. She was dressed in a purple halter dress that went about her knees with black sandal pumps. Her hair was in a ponytail since she had to wear the headset. "damn girl you look hot!hot!hot!"replied Jazzie. Raven smiled "thank you so do you".

Just then Colby showed up and put his arm around Jazzie's waist. "hey sweetheart don't you look sexy" Colby said smiling. "well thank you. You both look great. you guys here together?" asked Raven. "yeah Jon is coming with Alex and um Joe is coming with Summer Rae" Colby said. "oh I see" Raven said softly. "he had asked her way before he met you sunshine so don't hold it against him" Jon said. "its ok, it's not like we were together or anything. I mean after Monday I probably won't see him or talk to him so no worries" Raven replied. She excused herself.

She went backstage to see if everything was going ok. She sat down and talking through her headset when someone touched her arm. "Hey you doing ok, you look a little sad" asked Daniel Bryan. "I'm fine it's been along day is all" replied Raven. "Brie says I am a good listener so I have an ear if you want to talk" Daniel says. "thank you for that" relied Raven.

Raven walked to the arena and saw that alot of the wrestlers were seated and some were talking pictures. She spoke with some of them who had thanked her for all she had done for them at Access. She thanked them and went and walked back towards the red carpet area. Just then she saw Joe and Summer Rae arrive.

She was talking with Tina and she stopped mid sentence. She did not know why but she felt hurt at seeing him with Summer Rae. He had seen her and could not believe how beautiful she looked. She looked over at him and he smiled at her and she gave him a faint smile back before continuing her conversation with Tina.

Joe kept staring at Raven wishing he could just talk to her. She looked over and saw him staring, Summer looked over and saw Joe staring at Raven to which she looked over at her and glared at her. She then moved closer to Joe and wrapped her arm tighter around Joe. Joe got uncomfortable with this and when he turned to see Raven she was gone.

Raven didn't know why it bothered her so much to so she decided to walk away. "hey there darling what are you up to" asked Shawn. "hey Shawn. How are you?" asked Raven. "oh you know here at this function, no date since my divorce and I am not about to take a diva" Shawn said smiling. Raven laughed which made Shawn smile as Tina approached them smiling. "so listen darling I know this is last minute and all but would you like to attend the ceremony with me" Shawn asked.

Raven was in shock. "um Shawn I am working I am sorry" Raven said. She could see the look of disappointment on his face. "you know what go ahead, give me your headset. I got this" Tina replied. "really? Are you sure?" asked Raven. "yes go have some fun and I will see you at the after party" she smiled.

Raven took off the headset and handed it to Tina. "let's go darling" Shawn said smiling while giving her his arm. She took his arm and took a deep breath as they walked in together. Alex and Jazzie looked at her shocked and they smiled at her as did Colby and Jon. Both Colby and Jon looked for Joe just then Joe spotted her with Shawn Michaels. He had his hand wrapped around her waist and they were talking to Jon,Alex,Colby,Jazzie,Paul and Stephanie. He felt a sting of jealousy and did not know why he felt like that. Summer looked over and saw that Joe was upset then she saw Raven with Shawn.

How the hell did she manage to get the Shawn Michaels as a date? As the Hall of Fame Ceremony was about to begin, Shawn guided Raven over to her seat. ' You look beautiful by the way" Shawn and smiled. "thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Raven said smiling at him. They enjoyed the Hall of Fame and then got ready to attend the after party.

Shawn stayed by Raven's side the whole time they were at the after party. Raven was really enjoying herself, she excused herself to go the restroom. Once she came out she saw Joe standing there. "Can we talk?" asked Joe. "You haven't talk to me all day and now you want to talk? I don't think so. I need to get back to my date" Raven replied. "Please let me talk to you" Joe replied. Raven looked into his grey eyes and she crumbled. "Ok but make it quick" Raven said. "Let's go outside it's a lot quieter" Joe said.

He guided her outside. "Ok talk" Raven said. "I'm sorry for how I acted I just figured you were not interested in me so I just thought I would leave you alone but it really bothered me not talking to you. Then I saw you with Shawn and it killed me I don't know why I just felt jealous and I know I should not feel that way we don't even know each other that well but I can't help it. Can we just start over?" Joe said. Raven stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

She stood there for what seemed like forever not knowing what to do or say. "Joe I don't know what to say right now. All I know is that I need to get back to Shawn before he wonders where I am at. I need time to take this all in. I am sorry Joe" Raven said. Shawn was wondering what was taking Raven so long, just then Summer Rae came over to him. "In case you're wondering where your date went she left with my date Joe.

Honestly I don't know what you see in her. She is not pretty or anything" Summer said. "First off you know nothing about her. Second she is beautiful and that is what is bothering you. She is getting the attention tonight and she don't even have to try. Now if you'll excuse me" Shawn said walking away. He went over to where Colby,Jazzie, Jon and Alex were sitting.

"Hey I need to ask you all a question" Shawn said. "Sure Shawn what is going on" replied Jon. "What is going on between Joe and Raven" Shawn asked.

Raven and Joe were still outside. "Look I know I am not making sense right now but please don't walk away from me" sighed Joe." I have to. Summer is probably wondering where you are at just like Shawn. I need to get back to him"Raven replied. "Look I asked Summer Rae before I met you. I don't have feelings for her. I hope you get that" Joe said. "I have to go" replied Raven softly. "Wait please stay" Joe said as he grabbed onto her waist.

"Well Joe seems to like Raven but she is keeping her distance from him. He asked her out yesterday and she told him no so he thinks she is not interested in him, so he pretty much ignored her all day today" replied Colby."Wow that explains it" Shawn said. "Let me ask you something Shawn. Are you interested in Raven?" asked Colby.

" I am not going to lie and say that I am not. She is very beautiful if you had told me that there was something between her and Joe I would have backed off but since there isn't I do not see why I can't pursue her" Shawn said. Al four of them look at each other in had some competition now.

Outside Raven grabbed Joe's hands and removed them from her waist. "I have to go I'm sorry" Raven replied. "Raven please don't go" Joe pleaded. "I have to. Please just let me go' Raven said. Just then Shawn came outside and saw the two of them.

He could see there was something between them but like Joe he felt an attraction to her and he didn't know why but he did. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Shawn. "No not at all. I was just coming in inside to look for you" smiled Raven. "Well you found me so let's go inside darling" Shawn said. Raven walked towards Shawn as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they went inside.

Joe was left outside wondering what to do next. He knew he could not lose her and now he had competition with the one and only Shawn Michaels. They both went inside and joined the rest of the after party. Alex and Jazzie came over to her "Are you ok" asked Alex.

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Raven. " Did you talk to Joe" asked Jazzie. "yeah I talked to him but UGH! Why do I feel like this? I shouldn't feel this this. Summer made it perfectly clear that they were a couple and I don't want to get put in that drama. Yes I like Joe but I have to put those feelings aside and move on" said Raven. " Wait Summer approached you?" asked Jazzie. " Yeah when I went to the bar she approached me" replied Raven.

Jazzie and Alex looked at each other. They needed to talk to Colby and Jon so they could talk to Joe. They got their chance when Shawn took Raven out to dance. " Did you know that Summer approached Raven at the bar and pretty much told her that her and Joe were a couple? " said Alex.

" Wait what the hell did she say" asked Colby. " When Raven went to the bar she approached her and told her that she and Joe were a couple and she needed to back away" replied Jazzie. " Fuck we need to talk to Joe. So that is why she is with Shawn because she thinks they are together" asked Jon. " Pretty much. She said she didn't want to get in that drama. So she is moving on with Shawn" said Alex. Just then they saw Joe and Summer was hanging onto him.

" We need to talk to you now" said Colby. Joe nodded and left with Colby followed by Jon. Summer came towards them. " Excuse me can I help you" asked Jon rudely. " You pulled Joe away and I want to know what it's about" said Summer. " Nothing that concerns you" replied Alex. " I don't think I was talking to you" Summer said rolling her eyes. " Well she was talking to you so get lost" said Jon. Summer stormed of pissed.

" We thought you should know that Summer approached Raven earlier and told her that you and her were a couple and she needed to back off" said Colby. Joe looked at all of them in shock

"She said what" yelled Joe. " That is why Raven is pushing you away. And just so you know Shawn Michaels IS interested her. If you had talked to her earlier this would not be happening you fucker" said Jon. Joe put his hands over his face. He fucked up big time and he knew it. He had had to fix this and quick.

Meanwhile back inside Raven looked at Shawn and told him it was getting late and she was pretty tired. It had been a long day for her. "Ok darling I'll walk you to your room" Shawn said. Raven nodded and they left. As they walked out she saw Joe, Colby, Jon, Alex and Jazzie. " Night guys. I will see you all tomorrow" said Raven.

" Night girlie we will see you tomorrow for breakfast" said Jazzie as she hugged her. "Night see you in morning" replied Alex while hugging her. "Night Sweetheart " Colby said giving her a hug. Next was Jon to hug her. "Night Sunshine" replied Jon. Joe just stood there looking at the floor

Raven sighed and left with Shawn.

" You fucken idiot why didn't you say something to her" yelled Jon. Joe just walked off. Raven and Shawn got to her door. "Good night Shawn. I had a good time with you" replied Raven. " Good night darling and you're welcome

I'm glad you came with me" he said. Raven went to open her door as she stepped in Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke the kiss he smiled and cupped her face and kissed her again. "See ya later darling " Shawn said softly. Raven smiled and closed her door.

Raven woke up the following morning and got ready to meet Jazzie and Alex for breakfast. She got down to the lobby and saw that Jon and Colby with them. Great she was going to be the odd one out. "Well let's go" she said. They took separate cars because after breakfast the guys were going to go to the gym at the stadium. They had given the girls their tickets and passes so they would not have to worry

After breakfast the girls decided they wanted to go shopping. The wanted to find outfits that would go with the shirts the guys had given them. Jazzie would be sporting a Seth Rollins shirt, Alex a Dean Ambrose shirt and Raven a Roman Reigns shirt. Raven did not want to wear the shirt but the girls told her she had too

At the mall Alex and Jazzie found cute jeans and boots to wear. Raven picked out some stuff and she figured she would put it together once she got back to the hotel. After shopping they had some lunch and then went back to the hotel to get ready. Raven got busy putting her outfit together. Once she was done she took a shower and got ready.

When she got to the lobby Jazzie and Alex just stared at her. " What is something wrong" asked Raven. "Girl you look hot! Joe is going to go crazy when he sees you. Did you do that yourself? " asked Alex. " Yeah I did and thanks" smiled Raven.

Raven had made her shirt in a halter with fringe on the bottom. She had on a tight black mini skirt with grey shimmering leggings and black boots. Her hair was braided to the side, she had on silver bangle bracelets and minimal make up. She was pretty impressed with the way her outfit turned out. They got into the car and made their way to Levi Stadium. As they got closer Raven started to get nervous. How Joe react to her? Would she see Shawn?

When they got to the stadium they went backstage and they were talking to a few of the wrestlers laughing and having a good time. Then they decided they needed to find their guys so the excused themselves to go and look for them. They ran into Nikki, Brie, Paige, Trinity and Summer. " Girl your outfit is hot!" said Nikki to Raven. " Did you put it together yourself? " asked Nikki. " Yeah pretty much" replied Raven. Summer turned around and looked at her and rolled her eyes.

" I have to go Joe is looking for me" she smirked and walked away. "Don't listen to her she has issues" said Trinity. Raven just shook her head and sighed. They said their goodbyes and started walking when all of a sudden she heard "Well hey there darling I didn't know you were going to be back here" said Shawn. He came over to her and gave her a kiss. Alex and Jazzie just looked at her in shock.

" Um yea the guys gave us tickets and passes. As a matter of fact that's where we are headed to find them" replied Raven. Just then Shawn took a good look at Raven. " Um nice outfit" he said. " Thank you they surprised me with it so I decided to change it a bit" said Raven. " Well you look beautiful as always" smiled Shawn and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " I have to go find Paul. Can I take you out after the show?" asked Shawn. " Of course I'll be around" Raven said. Shawn smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and walked away.

" Um you need to share something with us" asked Jazzie. " We kissed when he walked me to my room. No more no less" said Raven. "What about Joe? " asked Alex. " Don't go there. Let's go find them ok" replied Raven. They nodded and started to walk.

They found they had separate dressing rooms. Jazzie went to Colby's and Alex went to Jon's. Raven took a deep breath and knocked on Joe's door. Summer smirked at her " He is busy right now" and slammed the door.

At that point Raven got angry the tears just started coming down. Just then she ran into Jon. He asked her what was wrong and she told him while wiping her tears.

Jon hugged her and took her to his dressing room. Jon told Alex what had happened. Jon decided he needed to talk to his best friend and now. He walked over to his dressing room and banged on the door. " Dude what the fuck is your problem! " yelled Joe. " I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck was Summer doing in your dressing room! " yelled Jon. " Fuck if I know. I came back from granting a Make A Wish and she was here and I kicked her out" said Joe. " Well Raven came to see you and Summer answered and told her you guys were busy. She got hurt dude. She was crying" said Jon.

Joe asked where she was and Jon told him that she was in his dressing room with Alex. He texted her and told her to bring Raven to Joe's dressing room. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. " talk to her Joe. Let everything out and were you both stand" Jon said before opening the door. Alex and Raven came into the room. Raven kept her head down. Jon and Alex left so they could talk.

" you look beautiful babygirl. I love what youve done with my shirt" replied Joe. " thank you I worked on it all afternoon" replied Raven. " look I don't know what Summer was doing in here. I came back from granting a wish and she was here and I kicked her out I swear" said Joe.

" I believe you Joe. Jon and Colby told me there was nothing going on between you guys. But obviously she likes you and honestly I can't compete with her" said Raven. "There is no competition you are so much more beautiful than she is. I am attracted to you Raven. I want to be with you. Say you want to be with me too" pleaded Joe.

" Joe I kissed Shawn last night and I am going out with him after the show. I am telling you so you don't hear it from someone else" Raven said softly. Joe sat on the couch with his hands on his face. He had no one to blame but himself he pushed her into Shawn's arms now he was stuck. He was not the type of guy to just sit there and not fight for her he had to fight for her.

"Babygirl don't give up on us" he said softly. As he got up and walked over to her and took her hand. She looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her. His kiss set her on fire, she didn't want him to stop. He licked her bottom lip asking for access. She allowed him entrance and he started kissing her more hungrily and passionately. " I'm sorry I can't do this" Raven replied and walked out.

Raven walked right into Shawn as she left his dressing room. "Hey darling you ok?" asked Shawn. " yeah I'm fine" she said. " I saw you come out of Joe's dressing room. Anything I need to know?" he asked. " No um nothing at all" she said. He cupped her face and kissed her. Shawn's kiss was gentle and sweet. Raven knew she should not be kissing him but she did it anyway. When he pulled away he smiled at her and grabbed her waist. " I can't wait to take you on a proper date darling " he said and kissed her again. What they didn't know was Joe and Summer had witnessed their kiss.

Raven smiled at him. Shawn grabbed her hand and walked her over to Jon, Alex, Jazzie and Colby. " Alright darling I gotta go. I'll see you after the show and then we can leave" he said and gave her a peck on the lips. " uh what the fuck was that? And what happened to Joe?" asked Jon. " Jon don't get mad. I had already made these plans before I went to see Joe and yes he knows about it. And honestly with the Summer Rae drama I think it's best if we just stay away from each other" replied Raven.

" sunshine don't give up on him" Jon said. Raven just smiled and went to take their seats. They enjoyed themselves but you could see the look of concern on Alex's face during Jon's match, and Jazzie's disappointment when Colby lost. Raven could not help but smile when DX with Shawn Michaels came out. Shawn looked over to her and winked at her which made her smile.

Now it was time for the main event. Joe made his entrance Raven thought to herself how sexy he looked. He went to the top rope and made eye contact her. She feels chills go through her body. She watched as Brock Lesnar beat the hell out of Joe and she could not help but be scared that he severely getting hurt and it was getting harder for her to watch. Just then Seth Rollins music hit, we all looked at each other in shock. He was cashing in his Money in the Bank.

All three of us looked on shock when they announced Seth Rollins as the winner. " um what do we do now?" asked Raven. " shit if I know but let's go back. I want to see how Jon is doing" said Alex. They made their way to back just in time to see Joe and Colby arguing.

" What the fuck was that about huh! You could have told me or warn me or something! That was a fucked up thing to do! " yelled Joe. " look they didn't tell me about this until I got here!" yelled Colby. I thought we were friends! Brothers! You fucked up big time! "yelled Joe. " What the fuck are you going to do! " yelled Colby. Joe stepped to him. At this point Raven stepped in between them. Jazzie started to pull Colby away.

"Babygirl move please I don't want you to get hurt" said Joe. Raven stood between the and shook her head. Colby continued to yell at Joe while Jazzie was trying to pull him away and Raven was trying to hold back Joe. During this commotion Alex had gone to find Jon she found him with the trainer. " Jon! Colby and Joe are fighting! Raven is in between them trying to keep them apart from fighting each other! " said Alex. "Fuck!" yelled Jon.

They got to where they were at and they could hear screaming. " What the fuck was going on here!" yelled Jon. " this fucker cashed in and did not say shit about it. He was only thinking of his fucking self!" yelled Joe. " What you pissed off cause the better man won!" yelled Colby.

Just then Summer had come over with Renee and saw what was going on. "Joe baby calm down come on let's go" said Summer while smirking at Raven, "get the fuck away from me and leave me the hell alone! I don't want your sorry ass!" Joe yelled. " Jon you need to get check out, Come on baby I will take you" said Renee. "leave me the hell alone Renee, We have been through this" said Jon. By this time Colby sucker punch Joe. Raven was still in the middle of them and she got pushed to the floor but not before she got hit.

"Raven are you ok?" asked Alex. "yeah I think so" said Raven. Just then Shawn was coming down the hall with Paul and the rest of the DX crew. "We need some help over here!" yelled Jazzie. They ran over and broke the guys apart, who continued to yell at each other. "darling are you ok" asked Shawn with concern in his voice.

"yeah can you please help me up" she asked. "sure babe but be careful" Shawn said. Summer and Renee were still there as well. Jazzie and Alex were also helping Raven up. "What the hell is your problem! Fighting like this! Not only that one of you hit Raven and pushed her down on the floor!" yelled Shawn.

Colby and Joe turned and looked at Raven." you fucken idiots!I hope you both are fucken happy with what you have done!" yelled Jon. Renee went up to Jon and he just pushed her away. "didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone!" growled Jon as he went over to the girls.

"come on sunshine let's take you to medical room and get you check out" Jon replied. "babygirl I'm sorry. Please".. Joe started to say but was cut off by Shawn. "Stay away the hell away from her you have caused enough damage" growled Shawn. "sweetheart I am soo sorry you should have never gotten hurt" replied Colby.

Shawn stood in front of Raven. "baby come on lean on me and Jon ok" said Shawn. Raven nodded and put her arms around both Shawn and Jon with Jazzie and Alex behind them. Colby, Joe, Renee and Summer were left standing there. Once they arrived at the medical room the doctor looked Raven over.

He told her that she will be bruised and to keep the ice pack on her face and to go back to her room and get some rest. Shawn said he would take her back to the hotel. The rest of the group nodded.

Jazzie went to find Colby while Jon and Alex went to his dressing room to shower and change. As Jazzie was walking she ran into Joe. "how is she" he asked softly. Jazzie looked at him and he looked hurt and pained. "Her cheek is swollen and she may have some bruises from the fall but other than that she will be fine. Shawn is taking her back to the hotel as we speak" Jazzie replied. Joe put his hands to his face. "I need to talk to her" Joe sighed. "Jon and I think it's best you give her some space. Talk to her tomorrow at the arena" Jazzie said.

Joe just nodded and left. Just as he left Colby walked out he asked how Raven was and Jazzie told him. Colby apologized to Jazzie for what had happened and said he would apologize to Raven as well. they walked to to Jon's dressing room just as Jon and Alex came out. they decided to grab some dinner and drinks this had been a stressful day for all.

Shawn took Raven back to her room. she told him she was going to take a shower and change. As she took her shower, Shawn ordered them some food. Raven decided to take a nice long bath instead, which helped her relax. she thought about Joe and the hurt look on face. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away she could not think about him now. She got out of the bath and changed and walked out of the bathroom and gasped.

Shawn had food on the table for them. "what is this?" asked Raven. "dinner you need to eat so come on" said Shawn extending his hand to her. She took his hand and he guided her to the table and kissed her cheek. They ate dinner and talked. She was surprised on how comfortable she was with Shawn. After dinner they settled on the bed to watch tv. After a while Shawn looked down and saw that Raven was asleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead turned out the lights and pulled her close and fell asleep with her in his arms. It felt so right to have her in his arms.

Raven woke up to her alarm going off. she looked over saw Shawn sleeping. she went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for work. When she came out Shawn was already up. "good morning darling do you want to go get some breakfast?" he asked. "I can't I have to get to work but I will see you at the arena right?" asked Raven "of course you will" he said as he went over to her and kissed her. They both walked out of her room together. They took separate elevators because he had to go up to his room to shower and change and she was going down to the lobby. When she got into the elevator Shawn waved at her and smiled as the elevator doors closed. Shawn was still smiling at he got into the elevator. Joe stepped out and sighed he had to get to the arena and talk to her.

Raven got to work and got busy with what needed to be done. She did walk around of the arena, catering and was about to walk back when she walked right into Joe. "I'm sorry" she said looking up to see it was Joe. "we need to talk now" Joe grabbed her by the hand and guided her to his dressing room.

Once they got inside he closed the door and locked it. Raven was really nervous now. Joe turned around and faced her. "babygirl I'm sorry about yesterday. It kills me to know know you got hurt. And I want you to know I'm not giving up on this. On US. You belong with me and you know it." Joe said. "please don't do this. I know last night was accident but you need to stop" Raven said. "tell me you don't feel something for me and I will stop and never bother you again" Joe said softly.

As he moved closer to her. "I can't" was all Raven said softly. Joe closed the gap between them and kissed returned his kiss with the urgency as his, She wanted him and she knew it but it was wrong but she could not help it. She belonged to him even though she would not say it to him.

Shawn arrived to the arena and saw Jazzie. He went over and asked her if she had seen Raven. She told him she should be around the arena or in the office. He thanked her and went to look for her. He needed to see her, to kiss her and just to be around her. He was falling for her and he knew it. He was just hoping that she felt the same away about hm.

Joe and Raven were still locked in a heavy and passionate kiss. He moved her towards the couch not breaking the kiss. He laid her down on the couch and got on top of her and starting kissing her again making his way down her neck. She wanted to push him off and tell him to stop but nothing came out of her mouth. She just dug her head into his neck and kissed him. They were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Joe it's Shawn. Have you seen. Have you seen Raven"" he asked through the door.

Raven and Joe looked at each other. Joe motioned her to go in the shower. She got up and walked into the shower. Joe went to answer the door. "hey Shawn what's up" Joe asked. "hey Joe have you seen Raven?" asked Shawn. "no I haven't I was going to go see if I could find her so I could talk to her" Joe said. "ok well if you see her before I do can you tell her that I am looking for her" Shawn said. Joe nodded.

Shawn was about to walk out to the door and stopped and turned around to to face Joe. "you like her don't you" asked Shawn. "yes I do. I like her alot and I'm going to fight for her" Joe said. "I like her too very much but I have a feeling she likes you. I will step aside but don't hurt her. You do and and I am coming after you. Got it" Shawn replied. "you have my word" Joe said.

Shawn walked out of the dressing room. Raven came out of the shower. She felt bad she never wanted to hurt Shawn. "I have to go" she said softly and left. "hey girlie how are you feeling?" asked Alex. "ok I guess" Raven replied. She went up and hugged Jon who was with Alex.

She told them about what had happened and how she needed to find Shawn to talk to him. they hugged her and she left to find Shawn. She was stopped by Tina. "hey Raven do you know what happened with John Cena's dressing room? He don't have one" she replied. "yes he does his PA was supposed to tell him that it had been changed per her request. John if you will follow me I will take you. Raven replied.

"I'm sorry about this Raven she did not tell me about these changes. When my PA comes in I will have a talk with her about this" John said. "It's not a problem. Don't worry about it" Raven said. Raven took John to his dressing room, he thanked her and gave her a hug. She walked away and found Shawn. "hey I think we need to talk" she said. She asked him to come up to the office so they could talk.

They got to the office and Shawn took her by the hand. "look I know you like Joe and I know he likes you too. I don't want to stand in both of your way, so I am going to step aside. but I will always be here if you need me. We can talk, text,Skype whatever. I just don't want to lose you" he said. Raven was crying at this point. "I'm sorry for all of this. You have been nothing but nice to me and I do like but I'm happy we can still be friends" Raven said crying. Shawn wiped her tears and kissed her one last time and left.

She broke down crying. Why did it have to be such a mess. Raven decided to work on some things at her desk. She heard the roar of the fans but kept working. She had not realized that she had worked through the whole event.

After the show Jazzie called her. "hey girlie where are you?" she asked. "In the office working. Why?" she asked. " we missed you that is why. We are all getting ready to go. Are you ready?" Jazzie asked. "I cant I need to make sure everything is cleared here before I can go. You guys go have a good time. I will see you tomorrow." Raven said and hung up her phone.

Raven worked a little while longer then saved her documents, shut down her computer grabbed her purse and met up with Tina. Once everything was done she said goodbye to Tina and left. She got to the employee entrance and waved to the security guard. she started to walk towards the hotel still feeling emotional. "hey babygirl" Joe said. Raven turned around to see Joe walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I looked for you in the audience and did not see you. then I heard you were up in the office working so I thought I would wait for you. You want to grab something to eat?" he said. "I'm really tired I just want to go back to the hotel and rest" she said. "I will take you then ok" Joe said and kissed her. They got back to the hotel and went up to Joe's room. Joe gave Raven a shirt to change into.

Once she changed she went to sit next to Joe on the bed. Joe wrapped his arms around Raven and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, he reached her mouth. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to give his tongue access. He kissed her more passionately. He kissed down her neck, collarbone and back to her lips.

Raven pulled on Joe's shirt and he took it off. He then reached for her shirt and took it off. He continued to kiss down her chest. He removed her bra and kissed her breast which made her moan. He moved down leaving kissed down her stomach and hips it was driving Raven crazy. He then removed her underwear and moved back to her by kissing her leg up her thigh by this time he was hard and ready for her. He got up and went to his bag and grabbed a condom. He then took of his shorts and put the condom on. Raven looked at him and gasped at his size.

When he layed on top of her, Raven told him "Joe it's been along time since I have done this. I don't sleep around just so you know" she said softly. "how long has it been babygirl" Joe asked softly. "two and half years" she said. " I promise to go slow and be gentle if you want me to stop at anytime tell me ok" Joe said. Raven nodded. Joe started to enter her slowly. Raven dug her nails into Joe's back as she gave a soft yell.

Joe was gentle with her and with his motions. Raven had her head in his chest. After awhile the pain went away and she started to enjoy herself. She wrapped her legs around him and he started to move faster. Joe was taking her to a place of ecstasy she had never felt. "oh my god Joe" she moaned. "Joe!Joe!Joe" she moaned. "you feel so good babygirl" Joe moaned.

Raven felt a cringe and let out a yell reaching her climax release. A few minutes later Joe reached his climax as well. They were both breathing hard as he was still on top of her. he kissed her forehead then her lips. Then got off and went to the restroom to throw the condom away.

He came back and Raven was under the blankets. Joe came over to her and got into the bed and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "are you ok. Did I hurt you?" he asked. "no I'm fine" she said softly. Joe kissed her neck and they fell asleep.

Raven woke up around 3am she slowly got up and dressed and left Joe's room. She went back to her room to shower and change. She then got all of her stuff together. She know she shouldn't have left the way she did but she just felt it was better that way. Once she got everything together she checked out of the hotel. She took a cab to her home and took all her stuff to her room. Her mom was already up so she asked her if she could take her to work. Once she got there she let the security know if Joe Anoa'i/Roman Reigns came looking for her to tell him she was not available. They nodded and she went inside to work. She know this was wrong but she didn't know what else to do.

Joe woke up to find Raven was gone. He got up and got dressed and went to her room and knocked and got no answer, he then went to down to the front desk and and they told him she had checked out. He tried calling her and got no answer. He then tried texting her and got no response. He thought to himself that maybe he moved to fast. He had to talk to her.

Raven settled at work then decided to go get some coffee from the cafeteria. "so you going to tell us why you're not returning Joe's calls or texts" asked Alex. "I don't know I just got scared. I slept with him Alex. I am so confused" she cried. Alex hugged her. "It's ok to feel like that but you need to talk to him. He thinks its his fault. They are leaving shortly. they are coming to say goodbye. You want to come" asked Alex. "no just tell him I'm sorry" Raven said. "ok but eventually you will need to talk to him:" Alex replied. "I know and I will" Raven said. Alex and Jazzie went out to meet the guys. "Is she coming" asked Joe. "no she said to tell you she was sorry" Alex said. Joe put his head down and went to the SUV. "Well dollface I will see you. I'm off Wednesday through Saturday can I come and see you?" asked Jon. " I would like that alot. Text me what time you flight info and I will pick you up" Alex said. "deal dollface" Jon said smiling. "with me winning the belt I will have only Friday through Sunday can I see you" asked Colby. "of course you can" smiled Jazzie. "sounds good baby I will you them" Colby said, Colby kissed Jazzie and Jon kissed Alex. They said their goodbyes and left. Raven watched from the door why didn't she go out to him.

Getting ready for Maroon 5 concert was stressful for Raven. They had a lot of demands which really kept her going. She had gone in to talk to Adam Levine about some things. Raven could not believe how cute he was. After she left she caught up with Jazzie and Alex. " so how cute is Adam?" asked Jazzie. " he is a lot cuter in person that much I will tell you" Raven said smiling. Both girls grinned. Alex went to go pick up Jon from the airport and bring him back to the concert. Raven and Jazzie were backstage making sure everything went smoothly.

Alex texted Jazzie and told her Joe was with them but not to tell Raven. Jazzie texted her back and said Raven was going to be mad. Raven was talking to Adam when Alex arrived with the guys. Jazzie went over and hugged the guys.

" you know she is going to be mad right" said Jazzie. Joe looked over and saw her. She was laughing at something Adam had said. Just then Raven looked over and saw them and her smiled faded. This was going to be a long night.

She finished up with Adam and went over to the band members before going over to the group. " hello sunshine miss me?" smiled Jon. " I just saw you a few days ago shit head" said Raven. Jon laughed and hugged her.

" Hi babygirl" replied Joe. " Hi Joe. Um so you guys better get to your seats the show is going to start shortly" Raven said softly. They all left but Joe stayed behind to talk to Raven. " Can I see you after the show? " he asked. " I don't know I may get out of here late" said Raven. " I'll wait if that's ok" Joe said. Raven nodded and Joe smiled and kissed her before he left.

Raven continued what she was doing and then the concert started. She noticed Adam staring and glancing over at her from time to time. Joe also noticed this too and he did not like it. This could get ugly if he was not careful he thought.

After the show she did her wrap up and was getting ready to meet Jazzie, Alex and the guys in the parking lot when Adam stopped her. " Hey thanks for everything you were awesome" Adam said. " Well thank you I was just doing my job" Raven said smiling.

" so were going for drinks would you like to join us? " asked Adam. " my friends are waiting for me outside but thank you anyway" replied Raven. Adam smiled and gave her a hug goodbye. Raven walked out to find Joe standing there by himself. " Where did everyone go?" she asked. " Um they left they were hungry so they said" he said smiling.

He extended his hand out to her and she took his hand and they walked to his rental. Raven was a bit nervous. Joe ended driving to the hotel and checked in. Raven followed him up to his room. "Babygirl I hope you're not mad that I just showed up. I just really wanted to see you" he said. " I was at first but I'm over it now" she replied.

Joe moved closer to her and kissed her. He had a strong hold on her and she knew it. She finally gave into him. Their lovemaking that night was more passionate than last time. Raven had never been so passionate like she was with Joe. He brought something out of her sexually that she could not explain. This man completed her in so many ways. It scared her.

" Baby I need to ask you something" Joe said. " um ok go ahead" Raven said as head was still on his bare chest. " baby um... will you um... fuck!" he yelled. Raven looked up at him. "Will you be my girlfriend" he said with his eyes closed. Raven looked at him and smiled at how nervous he was. " Joe look at me" she said. Joe opened his eyes and looked at her. " yes" she said smiling. Joe bent down and smiled at her and kissed her. They made love until the early hours of the morning. Joe fell asleep but Raven was still awake when her phone vibrated.

Hey I'm getting ready to leave the hotel you still here? - Alex

Yeah I'm here meet you in the lobby in ten minutes -Raven

Ok sounds good -Alex

Raven got up and changed but before she left she woke up Joe this time. "Hey Alex is down in the lobby. She is going to take me home I will see you later " she said and kissed him. " Alright I'm here until Monday morning bring clothes so you can stay here with me" he said still half asleep. " ok I will and bring to them before I go to work" Raven said. " take the room key" he said. She took the room key and left.

She got to the lobby and Alex was there waiting for her. " So what happen? " asked Alex. " Well we are officially together" Raven said smiling. " well it's about fucking time" Alex said. Raven just laughed. Alex dropped her off at her house. Alex told her she would be back to get her since they were both going to be staying with the guys at the hotel.

Raven packed what she was going to need and left a note for her mom telling her she would see her Monday after work. Just then Alex texted her she was outside. They both arrived at the hotel and said they would meet in the lobby in 20 minutes to go to work. Raven walked into the room and Joe was still sleeping. She left her things and went over and kissed the back of his head and his back. Joe turned around and pulled her down to him.

Raven laughed and wrapped her arms around him. " babe I have to go to work. Alex is meeting me in the lobby" replied Raven. " aww fine. We're not done here baby not by by a long shot" he said. Raven got up and kissed him and left to meet Alex to go to work.

Once they got to work they met Jazzie in the cafeteria to get coffee. Jazzie hugged Raven excitedly when she told her she was Joe's girlfriend. The got their coffee and made their way to offices saying they would see each other for lunch.

Raven got to her desk when Tina called her into her office. " I want to show you something. I got this email from WWE expressing how impressed they were with you and your work. Superstars were happy with you and look forward to working with you again. Keep up the good work" Tina said smiling. " thank you so much " replied Raven smiling. She got up and went to her desk as she got an IM from Alex saying Joe and Jon wanted to take them to lunch. Raven replied back and finished working.

Jazzie had taken the rest of the day off to go get Colby from the airport. She missed Jazzie but would see her tonight so that made her happy. Raven went to see if Alex was ready so they could go to lunch with the guys.

They went out to the parking lot to find the guys there they went over to them and gave them hugs and kisses and went to lunch. "So all of us are going out dancing tonight" asked Alex. " Yeah that's the plan but I'm not much of a dancer dollface" replied Jon. " What about you babygirl you dance? " asked Joe. " yeah I love to dance" replied Raven.

They had a good lunch and went back to work. Raven could not wait to get back to the hotel to see Joe. She missed him. Just then Alex came to see if she was ready to go. Raven nodded as she turned off her computer and grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Tina.

They got to the hotel and went up to their rooms. Joe was not there when she walked in. She found a note on the table

Went to the gym with the guys be back soon -Joe

Raven got her clothes that she was going to wear and went in to take a shower. She had just gotten in and was was letting the water hit her when she felt hands on her waist. She jumped and turned around to see Joe standing there. " I figured we could save time if we showered together" he said smiling. Joe pulled Raven to him and kissed her. Raven wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Raven moaned as Joe started kissing her neck and chest. Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her and made love to her in the shower.

After their shower they got ready to go out. She was looking forward to going out. They all met up in the lobby and left. They got to the club and found a table and ordered drinks. The girls were sitting on their guys laps while they were drinking and having a good time.

Just then the girls decided to go dance. The guys stayed at the table and watched them dance. Three guys went up to the girls and started grinding on them. They moved away but the guys grabbed the girls by the waist and pulled them back.

They were about to say something when they heard "Is there a problem here" Colby said. " Nah man no problem just dancing with these ladies" said one of the guys. " Well these ladies are with us so you need to back the fuck up" growled Jon. The guys let the girls go and left. "You ladies ok" asked Joe. They nodded and went back to the table. After that if they want to dance the guys went out with them. All in all they had a fun time.

They got back to the hotel and said their goodbyes and went up to their rooms. Joe opened the door and Raven walked in as Joe closed the door and grabbed Raven and kissed her passionately. They started ripping each other's clothes off. Joe picked Raven up and took her to the bed and made love to her for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **3 months later Joe and Raven were still going strong. Joe would send her flowers at work and at home just to see her smile. They would text and Skype everyday. Joe would come down once a month to see her.**

 **Raven was falling in love him and she did not mind it all. Joe decided to fly out early and surprise Raven at work. He went up to the office but she was not there. He asked Tina were she at and she told him she was around somewhere cause they had a show tonight.**

" **New Kids on the Block are performing tonight so she's around here somewhere" Tina said. Joe went to see if he could find her. Raven was with the guys from New Kids on the Block going over last minute changes with them .Joe saw them but kept his distance cause he knew she was working.**

 **" Hey come watch us do a run through" said Jordan Knight. " Alright but I can't stay long" said Raven. Jordan grabbed Raven by the hand to take her down to the stage area. Joe got jealous at seeing this. Why didn't she pull away he thought.**

 **Just then he saw Raven loosen her grip and let go of his hand. That made him smile. " hey why don't you come out with us after the show" asked Donnie Wahlberg. " um I don't think so" replied Raven. " aww come on just for a little while . I'll keep bugging you until you say yes" said Jordan Knight. Raven started laughing. "Ok but I can't stay long" Raven said. Jordan Knight smiled and they went to do their run through.**

 **Afterwards they started to make their way to the dressing rooms when she spotted Joe. Raven got a huge smile and ran into his arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked. " I decided to surprise you" Joe said smiling as the guys from New Kids on the Block came towards them.**

" **Joe this is New Kids on the Block. Donnie Wahlberg, Joe McIntyre, Danny Wood, and Jordan and Jonathan Knight. Guys this is my boyfriend Joe Anoa'i" Raven said smiling. " It's nice to meet you all" Joe said as he shook their hands.**

" **you staying for the show tonight? " asked Jonathan. " um yea I guess I am" said Joe. " great! So you will be coming out with us after the show too?" asked Donnie. " looks that way to me" smiled Joe putting his arm around Raven. Joe had to admit to himself he really enjoyed the concert. They did go out but did not stay long.**

 **Joe and Raven went back to Raven's house. This was the first time she was bringing him to her home. "Baby are you sure about this? I can always stay at a hotel" Joe said. " No I want you here " Raven said. They got off the car and Raven unlocked the door and took him up to her room and locked her door.**

 **Joe took her in his arms and kissed her. Raven put her hands under his shirt and pulled it off. They stripped out of their clothes and made love. Joe brought Raven to ecstasy numerous times. No one had ever brought so much sexually pleasure as Joe has done to Raven. And Joe knew it.**

 **The following morning they woke up and showered together and went downstairs so Raven could make breakfast. She had just poured them some coffee when her mom came in. "Mom this is my boyfriend Joe" Raven said. " it's nice to finally meet you Joe" her mom said.** " **its nice to meet you too** **Raven talks about you" Joe said. Raven's mom smiled. " how long are you here for" her mom asked. " just until Monday morning" Joe replied. " well then I guess Raven is going to cook dinner tonight" her mom said smiling. " yeah I guess I am" said Raven. Raven decided to cook one of her speciality dishes. She just hoped Joe would like it. Alex had texted her and told her that Jon was in town. So she invited them to dinner.**

 **Joe and Jon went to the gym and Alex and Raven went to the store to get what they needed for dinner. They were both undecided on what to get for dessert. They finally agreed on what to get and paid for the groceries. And went back to Raven's home.**

 **"So how are things going with Joe? " asked Alex. " it's going good. I'm really happy" smiled Raven. " Well you look happy" said Alex. " how are things between you and Jon? " asked Raven. " They are good. I can't complain but he is an animal in the bed" smirked Alex.**

" **oh my god! Really! " laughed Raven. " oh yeah he is primal " said Alex. " Well I can tell you that Joe almost broke me on numerous occasions" replied Raven. " Girl let him break you!" smiled Alex.**

 **They both were laughing and started dinner. Raven was preparing mango/lemon tilapia with rosemary wrapped in foil and baked in the oven, with steamed veggies and rice pilaf with cheesecake for dessert. Alex had bought two bottles of wine to go with dinner.**

 **The guys arrived after their workout from the gym. Joe took a shower in Raven's room and Jon used the guest shower downstairs. After their showers they joined Raven's mom in the living room.**

 **Once dinner was ready, Raven and Alex served them and told them to come and eat. Joe was amazed on how good of a cook Raven was. " this is really good baby" replied Joe. " yeah sunshine this is amazing" replied Jon. " thank you . I like to cook and try different recipes" Raven said. After dinner they took dessert out to the backyard with the two bottles of wine. It was a beautiful night so they sat on the patio chairs and relaxed.**

 **Since Alex and Jon had been drinking, Raven told them they could stay in the guest room. They said their good night's and Raven showed Alex and Jon the guest room. Joe and Raven went into Raven's room and changed then lied down on her bed. " thank you for cooking dinner babygirl it was great" Joe smiled. " I'm glad too. I'm glad you enjoyed it" replied Raven. Joe kissed her and pulled her close and went to sleep.**

 **Raven and Alex woke up and made breakfast for the guys. The guys got up and got ready and came down to the kitchen. After breakfast the decided to go to the beach. They had a great time and said next time they had to bring Jazzie and Colby.**

 **Early Monday morning Alex and Raven to Joe and Jon to the airport. They were going on a European tour and would not see them for three months. It was going to be a long three months.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **6 months later the guys had returned from the tour. Jon and Colby had come to see Alex and Jazzie but Raven had not heard from Joe. Colby had told her that Joe had gotten injured and maybe he was still recovering. Raven let it go until she got a text from someone she was not expecting.**

 _ **Hey I thought you should see this. It's all over the Internet. Here is the link -Adam**_

 **Raven clicked on the link and the headline read "WWE SUPERSTAR ROMAN REIGNS GETTING COZY AT A CLUB WITH WWE DIVA SUMMER RAE".**

 **There were pictures of Joe and Summer in a club with her on his lap and him kissing her.**

 **Raven sat at her desk not knowing what to do. She sent a text to Alex and Jazzie.**

 _ **Come see me now 911! - Raven**_

 _ **On my way - Jazzie**_

 _ **Leaving now - Alex**_

 **They arrive at her desk and see her crying. " what's wrong? " asked Jazzie. Raven handed Jazzie her phone. " that son of a bitch!" yelled Jazzie as she gave Alex the phone. " he's a dead man!" yelled Alex. " how did you find this? " asked Jazzie. " Adam Levine sent me the link" Raven said softly.**

 **Both girls were in shock. Alex stepped out and called Jon. " What the fuck is up with your best friend! Why the hell would he do that to Raven! When I see him I'm going to kill him!" yelled Alex.**

" **dollface what the hell are you talking about" asked Jon. " you mean you don't know? " asked Alex. " no I don't" said Jon. " I just sent you a link take a look at it" Alex said.**

 **What Jon saw sent him in lunatic mode. He asked if Raven was ok. Alex told him Jazzie was with her now but she was crying and upset. Jon said he would call her back and hung up. Jon went to find Colby and showed him. Colby was shocked and tried to call Joe and it went straight to voicemail. Joe was scheduled to be at RAW they would talk to him then.**

 **Raven left early from work she needed to be by herself. She was still in shock of what she had seen. She could not believe he done this to her. She got her phone out and scrolled for the number she was looking for and called it. "Hey it's me. I need you. How soon can you get here" Raven said. Whoever Raven was talking to said they were on the next flight out and wouldn't text her.**

 **The following day Raven went to work. She ran into Alex and Jazzie. They hugged her and asked if she was ok. Raven just nodded. They told her that Colby and Jon were going to confront Joe and that the were pissed off about what happened.**

 **Raven told them she needed to get to her desk and walked away. Once she was settled she got a text message**

 _ **How are you doing?- Adam**_

 _ **I have been better - Raven**_

 _ **I'm sorry I just thought you should know. I never meant for you to get hurt. - Adam**_

 _ **I know. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. - Raven**_

 _ **If you need anything I'm here. - Adam**_

 _ **Thanks - Raven**_

 **About two hours later she got another text message**

 _ **I'm here. I'm staying at the Hyatt Airport room 314**_

 _ **Ok let me wrap up some work and I will be there - Raven**_

 _ **Alright I'll be waiting**_

 **Raven finished up what she needed and left. She did not tell Alex or Jazzie she was leaving she just left. She got to the hotel and just gotten off the elevator when she got a call. It was Joe. She ignored the call. She got to the room and knocked on the door.**

 **The person answered the door and Raven went into their arms cry. " it's ok darling. I'm here now" Shawn said. Shawn guided Raven into his room and closed the door. He took her to the couch and held her as she cried.**

 **Raven didn't know why she called him all she knew is that she needed someone and it was him. After calming down she finally told him what had happened. Shawn was beyond pissed when Raven was done talking.**

 **Raven was getting phone calls from Alex, Jazzie, Jon, Colby and Joe but she did not want to talk to them. She just wanted to be with Shawn right now. Then she got a text**

 _ **Hey I know you don't want to talk right now but we just want to know your ok. I went to your house and you weren't there. Please let us know where you are at? Jon is ready to fly out and look for you. - Alex**_

 _ **I'm ok just needed to clear my head. Tell Jon not to fly out. I'm with Shawn. - Raven**_

 **"Um Jazzie she's with Shawn. He's here" said Alex. " oh shit! Babe... Raven is with Shawn" replied Jazzie. " oh man. I will let Jon know. Joe hasn't shown up yet but I feel bad for him when does. Jon is going to go lunatic fringe on him" Colby said. " babe I will let you go. We are going to try and get a hold of Raven" replied Jazzie. " ok talk to you later baby" Colby said as he hung up.**

 **Raven and Shawn were in his hotel room, he was still holding her. He could not believe that Joe would do this to her. He had sworn to him that he would never hurt her and here she was crying in his arms. "Darling how about we go get some dinner" he said. " I'm not hungry" she said softly. " baby you have to eat" he said. Raven nodded and got up. Shawn took her by the hand and they went to dinner.**

 **Raven picked at her food she could not eat but she figured she better or Shawn would say something to her. " it will be ok. I'm here as long as you need me" Shawn said. Raven smiled at him.**

 **Joe could not figure out why Raven was not returning his call or texts. He tried to Skype her but got no answer as well. This was not like her. Then he heard a knock on his door. His cousins Jimmy and Jey were standing there.**

" **Can we talk to you? " Jimmy said. " yeah uce come in" Joe said. They walked in and Joe closed the door. " why would you do that to Raven uce. Do you realize that you hurt her and for what a piece of ass!" replied Jey. " What you talking about uce" Joe said. Jey pulled up the article and showed it to Joe.**

" **uce I don't remember this. I was drunk that night. Raven saw this?" asked Joe. " yeah Adam Levine texted her the link. You have a lunatic on your ass I hope you know. Colby said Alex and Jazzie were worried cause the could not get a hold of her" Jimmy said. " Did they get a hold of her? I need to get to her. I can't lose her. Do they know where she is?" asked Joe.**

 **Jimmy and Jey looked at each other. "What are you not telling me" asked Joe. His cousins looked do at the floor. " tell me!" yelled Joe. " she's with Shawn Michaels. He flew down to be with her" said Jey. Joe dropped his phone on the floor and looked at them in shock.**

 **Shawn and Raven went back to his hotel room. She was feeling a lot better at least he had gotten her to smile. "Have you talked to Joe at all?" asked Shawn. Raven shook her head "no". " Well what are you going to do. RAW is on Monday you won't be able to avoid him". " I know that. He has 4 wishes to grant and I have to be there**

 **How can I see him without breaking down" she said. " honey you're going to have to it's not going to be easy you know that" he said.**

" **I wish I could just get away. Even it's for a couple of days I can't do this" she cried. "Come to San Antonio with me honey" Shawn said. " what? Come with you to San Antonio? " replied Raven in shock. " yea after RAW. Just come with me. What do you say? " Shawn said. " ok I will go with you" replied Raven. " Alright darling. I'll make the flight arrangements for us" Shawn said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all I hope that you are all enjoying my story. Now it is starting to get good. Don't forget to review. thanks!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Monday had come and Raven had pretty much kept her distance from everyone. She knew she would have to see Joe and she honestly did not know how she was going to react. It was time for Raven to take Joe to the make a wish room. She started to get shaky when Shawn came up to her. " you'll be fine darling, just relax" he said and kissed her on the forehead. Raven smiled and he walked away.**

 **She got to Joe's dressing room took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled "Babygirl thank god. I need to talk you" Joe said as he went towards her. Raven took a step back. " I'm here to take you to the wish room. Please follow me" Raven said. He sighed and nodded and followed her. Afterwards she walked him back to his dressing room and was about to walk away when he pulled her into the dressing room and locked the door behind him.**

" **Joe please let me go" Raven said. " not until you talk to me" Joe said. " I have nothing to say to you" Raven replied. " Please baby it's not what you think. I was drunk when those pictures were taken and nothing happened" Joe said. " you expect me to believe nothing happened! I trusted you! I opened up to you! I fell in love with you! " Raven said as she started to cry.**

" **baby I love you too. Can't we get together after the show and talk this out?" asked Joe. " no I can't" replied Raven. " please I need you. I don't want us to end" Joe said with tears in his eyes. " Joe I'm leaving with Shawn to San Antonio after the show. This is over when I leave here. I'm done with you" Raven said walking out of Joe's dressing room in tears.**

 **Joe sat on the couch with tears in his eyes. He had to fight for her. He was not about to lose her he was in love with her. Raven stood outside his door for a minute before walking away. She stopped and fell to the floor and cried. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. " It's ok sunshine go ahead and cry. I'm not going to go no where" Jon said softly. Jon sat with his legs out and Raven between his legs with her back to his chest and just cried. Alex, Jazzie and Colby came across them and it hurt them to see how broken Raven was.**

 **Shawn was walking by when he came across Raven and Jon, he saw the rest of the gang there as well. Shawn sighed and went over to them. " darling you can't stay here. Come on pick yourself up" Shawn said. " he's right sweetheart. Come on take my hand" Colby said.**

 **Raven shook her head no. She just couldn't get up and they knew it. "Sunshine I'm going to get up and then pick you up ok" Jon said. Raven just held onto Jon so he could not get up. Jon sat back down and held her.**

 **Joe came across them and went over to them. " Stay the fuck away from her! You're the reason she is like this" growled Jon. " babygirl let me help you up" Joe said. Raven cringed away from him. Colby came over and knelt in front of her. Joe with tears in his eyes said with his voice cracking. " please babygirl come to me" Raven just started crying harder. " get away!" yelled Jon. Joe stayed where he was at. Shawn could see this was not helping Raven it was making it worse. Shawn went over and picked her up bridal style and walked away.**

 **Joe looked defeated. " he's taking her to San Antonio tonight" Joe said softly. They all looked at each other she didn't tell anyone she was leaving. "Maybe it's better for her. It gets her away from here and you. Just remember you caused this" Jon said as he walked away, Alex and the rest of them followed. Joe was broken he needed Raven in his life. He didn't know what to do.**

 **Shawn carried Raven to Jon's dressing room and put her down on the couch. She was still crying hard. Jon and the rest of the gang came in behind him. Shawn asked if they could stay with her while he made a phone call. They nodded and he stepped out. "Sweetheart here drink some tea" said Colby. Raven sat up and took the tea. Jon sat on the other side of her and wrapped his arm around her. " I'm sorry for all of this" Raven said. " it's ok sweetie we all here for you. We're not going to leave you" Jazzie said. " he broke me. I fell in love with him and he broke me" cried Raven. " sunshine you're a lot of things but broken is not of them trust me" Jon said smiling.**

 **Raven sipped her tea. "sunshine why did call Shawn? When you could have called one of us" asked Jon. "At the time I didn't know what to do. I was so upset and hurt so I called the one person I knew would never hurt me besides you guys and that was Shawn. Please don't be mad at me. I know leaving with him is not right but right now I need too" Raven said.**

" **Sweetheart we all understand. We just wish you would have told us. You could come to Iowa with me or Vegas with Jon you know" Colby said. "Joe would have found me and right now I need to be alone to think things out" Raven said as Shawn walked in "ok I moved up our flights we leave in an hour" he said. Shawn then explained it would be better if he got her away now instead of later. Jon asked if he could come and see her. Shawn nodded and told them all they were welcomed. Raven got up and hugged them all and said goodbye. "I'll be up to see you soon sunshine I promise" Jon said. Raven smiled and left with Shawn.**

 **After they left Alex went over to Jon. "what was that about? Going to see her in Texas! Ever since this happened you have been looking at her differently. You're falling for her aren't you?" asked Alex. Jazzie,Colby and Jon looked at Alex in shock. "are you serious right now! Your best friend just had her heart shattered and you come up with this shit! Really! Yeah I care about her we all are close friends. I would have done the same if it were Jazzie too" Jon said. "I've seen you Jon you have feelings for her. I can see if. You want her I know it" Alex said. "you need to stop with shit and if you can't get the fuck out of my room" Jon said. Alex walked to the door. "you coming Jazzie?" asked Alex. Jazzie put her head down. Alex stormed out.**

 **Shawn and Raven got the airport and got ready to board the plane. Raven looked over at Shawn and kissed him on the cheek. Shawn smiled at her. He cared about her and he planned on taking care of her.**

" **we need to talk. I think you should know that my boyfriend has feelings for your ex girlfriend and is going to Texas to see her" Alex said. Joe looked at Alex and walked off. He found Colby, Jon and Jazzie in catering. "I was just told by your girlfriend that you have feelings for my ex girlfriend and you're going to Texas to see her. Is that true?" asked Joe. "yeah it is true WE all are going to her. I am hoping to leave a day earlier so what" Jon said. "Look I am not here to fight with you I'm just here to tell you what Alex said to me. I know that you care about her" Joe said.**

" **Alex has some jealousy issues and not just with Raven" Jon said. "Where is Raven at now?" Joe asked. "Shawn booked an earlier flight and took her, they are probably in San Antonio by now" Colby said. Joe put his head down and walked away. Just then Alex walked back to them. "you seriously went to Joe and told him I have feelings for Raven? What the fuck is a matter with you?" Jon growled. "tell me it's not true!" yelled Alex. "you know what we are done. Come get your shit from my dressing room" Jon said. Colby and Jazzie put their heads down. Alex slapped Jon and stormed off. "this is not a good day. I say we get drunk tonight" Jazzie said. Both guys nodded at her smiling.**

 **Shawn and Raven arrived at his ranch. Shawn took Raven to the guest room and let her get settled. Raven changed and lied down on the bed. She did not realize how tired she was until she she was on the bed. She fell asleep and Shawn came in and smiled. He then went over and covered her up. He started to walk away"don't leave. Stay with me please" Raven said softly. Shawn went over and laid down next to her and held her. Raven moved her head to his chest and they fell asleep.**

 **Raven woke up the next morning with Shawn beside her she smiled at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She moved a bit and he tightened his grip on her. "hey sleepyhead it's time to get up" Raven said. "good morning to you too" Shawn said. they both got up, Shawn went to his room to shower and change. Once they were dressed Shawn gave Raven a tour of the ranch. Raven could not believe just how big it was. It was really beautiful. Shawn told her he had to go run some errands but to make herself at home. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.**

 **Raven decided to take a walk near the spring that was near the ranch. She found a spot and sat down as she got a phone call.**

" **hello" she said**

" **baby it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me but please hear me out" Jon said**

" **Joe I don't want to talk to you. Please just leave me alone" she said**

" **I can't do that. I love you and I need you back. I can't be without you" Joe said**

" **Dont you understand how hurt I am right now! You're making it worse for me Joe. Please don't call, text or Skype me. Leave me alone" she said and hung up her phone and turned it off. Raven tried not to cry but could not help it. She cried so hard she cried herself to sleep right there on the spot.**

 **Shawn came home and looked for Raven. "darling where are you?" Shawn said and got no answer. He looked around the house and ranch and did not find her. He tried calling her and it went straight to voicemail. He started to panic he went off the grounds to look for her. He finally found her by the spring asleep. He sighed in relief. "darling" he said shaking her softly. Raven woke up and sat up. "what are you doing all the way out here" Shawn asked. "I found this spot and it was so nice. I just wanted to sit and relax then Joe called me and I kinda lost it and I guess I cried myself to sleep" Raven said.**

" **come on let's go inside" Shawn said. They went inside and had lunch. Afterwards Shawn took Raven horseback riding around the property. Raven was starting to feel more relaxed, later on they had dinner then made their way out to the porch and sat on the swing. It was beautiful night and Raven wanted to enjoy it.**

 **Raven had been with Shawn for almost a week and she was having a great time. Shawn was really good to her and took care of her. One night they decided to take a late night swim in the his pool. "Shawn thank you for bringing me here and for taking care of me" Raven said. "you don't need to thank me darling. I wanted too" Shawn said. Raven moved close to Shawn and kissed him. Shawn grabbed her waist and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck, just then he pulled away from her but she moved closer to him. "I dont want you to regret anything darling so we better stop" he said softly. "I know what I am doing Shawn. and I have no regrets. Make love to me Shawn" Raven said softly.**

 **Shawn took Raven up to his room. He kissed her and he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Shawn was gentle with his lovemaking with Raven. He made love to her all night long. Afterwards she was laying on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. "do you regret it?" he asked. "no I don't. You were gentle with me and took your time with me it was beautiful Shawn" she said. Shawn looked down at her and kissed her and was on top of her again. They made love until early the next morning.**

 **They woke and got into the shower together and had another love making session in the shower. They got out the shower and got dressed. Colby and the gang were coming to see her today. Shawn went to the airport to pick them up while she stayed to fix lunch for all of them. On the drive to the ranch Jon asked how she was doing. Shawn told him he would need to see that for himself. Jon and the rest of them looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They got to the ranch and Raven came out to welcome them. "I'm so so happy to see you guys. I've missed you all so much" Raven said smiling. "sunshine you look great almost back to your old self" Jon said smiling. "come on I have lunch ready" Raven said and took them to the backyard. She had everything set up on the patio table.**

 **They had lunch and talked then got settled in their rooms. They came down and saw Shawn and Raven in an embrace. Jon cleared his throat. "so I take it that Joe is out of the picture?" Jon asked. "honestly I don't know. I know I need to talk to him but I don't want to do it now" Raven said. Jazzie asked Raven if they would take a walk just them. Raven nodded and they went outside to to walk. "Raven you know you can't do this. Shawn likes you, you know that. And if you still have feelings for Joe it's not going to work. Shawn is the one that is going to get hurt" Jazzie said. Raven knew she was right so she did what she had been dreading, she asked Jazzie for her phone.**

" **hello"**

" **its me. I'm ready to talk. Where can we meet?" she said**

 **I'm home in Florida. I will book you a flight now" Joe said**

" **ok text me with the info once it's done" she said**

" **ok I will. thank you for coming out" he said**

" **don't thank me just yet" she said as she hung up the phone**

" **will you help me get out to the airport without anyone knowing?" Raven asked. "of course come one let's get you a bag packed" Jazzie said. Joe texted her the flight info and said he would pick up at the airport.**

 **Raven told Jazzie not to say anything until she arrived in Florida. She was going to turn her phone off so there would be no distractions she told her. Jazzie wished her luck and left. Raven arrived at the airport and Joe was there waiting for her. He hugged her and they went to get her bag and then he took her to his house. Raven was nervous about seeing him. She missed him so much but how he react to what she had to tell him.**

 **Jazzie got back to the ranch and they had asked her where she had gone. She told them she took Raven to the airport she was going to see Joe. Shawn immediately went to his phone, Jazzie stopped him and told him she had turned off her phone. Shawn knew if she went he was going to lose her again. He could not go through that again. He loved her.**

" **I'm glad you came so we could finally talk" Joe said. "It was time that we had too" Raven said. "baby you need to know nothing happened I did not sleep with her" Joe said. "I know that now but truth is I don't know if I can trust you again" Raven said. "I love you and I know we can work this out. Just please take me back" Joe pleaded. "After what I tell you, you may not want me" Raven said softly. "why tell me" Joe said. Raven sighed and took a deep breathe. "I slept with Shawn" she said. Joe let go of her hands and put his hands to his face. "do you love him? Do you want to be with him? Is that why you came here to tell me you want him?" Joe said with tears in his eyes. "I came to tell you the truth. I owe you that much. I don't love him. I love you" Raven said crying. Joe went to her and kissed her. She missed him so much she wrapped her arms around him as they made their way to the floor.**

 **Later that night Joe held Raven in his arms. "so what now?" he asked. "I don't know" she said. "I love you babygirl" he said. "I love you too" she said. What was she going to do now. Raven returned home and went back to work. It had been over a month since she talked to either one of them. She had been feeling really sick lately. Jazzie came over and asked her if she was ok. Raven did not get a chance to answer her before she had to throw up. Jazzie had noticed that she had been throwing up alot lately. "here take this" Jazzie said. "what is this?" Raven asked her. " A pregnancy test" Jazzie said. Raven looked at her in shock.**

 **Raven never thought of being pregnant. She went to the restroom and took the test. It was the longest three minutes of her life. She walked over and then went to see the results "POSITIVE". Raven broke down crying. Jazzie came into to see her she showed her the test. What was she going to do now.**

 **Raven knew that the possibility that either Shawn or Joe were the father so she decided to schedule an appt with the doctor just to make sure that she in fact was pregnant. Jazzie went with her to the doctor. The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant, he also told her of a test that could be done to let her know who the father was. She knew now what she needed to do.**

 _ **It's me are you busy - Raven**_

 _ **no not at all. It's about time I hear from you - Shawn**_

 _ **I know it's been over a month but there is something I need to tell you - Raven**_

 _ **Sure darling go ahead and tell me - Shawn**_

 _ **I'm pregnant. But there is chance that it could be Joe's as well - Raven**_

 **Just then Shawn called her**

" **your pregnant!" Shawn said**

" **yea I just found out a couple of days ago but waited until I went to the doctor to know for sure" she said**

" **well it's not mine so it has to be Joe's" he said**

" **what do you mean it's not yours. We slept together and yes I slept with Joe as well but there is still a chance it's yours" she said**

" **no darling I had a vasectomy a few years ago when Rebecca told me she did not want anymore kids" he said**

" **oh I see, I understand. OH MY GOD! so that means" she said**

" **yes darlin. You can always come back to me. We can raise the baby together you know" he said.**

" **thanks Shawn I gotta go" he said**

" **think about darling" he said as he hung up**

 **Raven and Jazzie decided to fly out to Boston and surprise Colby and Joe and so that she could tell him that she was pregnant. They got to the hotel and first person they saw was Jon. "sunshine!" he smiled as he hugged her. "don't hug her too tight, she is with child" Jazzie said. "your pregnant! Is it Joe's?" Jon said shocked. Raven nodded yes, Jon said he would take them to arena so that she could talk to Joe and so Jazzie could see got to the arena and Colby spotted them and came over to them. Raven asked where Joe was. Colby smiled and took them.**

 **They got to his dressing room and he was with Summer. Just then Summer kissed him, Raven watched in shock but did not say anything. Joe pushed her away and saw Raven standing there. He went over to her and tried to explain she just put her hand to his chest. "I'm here to tell you that I am pregnant and yes it is yours" she said as she started to walk away.**

 **Joe picked her up and put her over his shoulder and took her into his dressing room and locked the door. He went to couch and put her down gently. "how do you know it's mine" he said. "Shawn had a vasectomy years ago that's why" she said. "move in with me and let me take care of you babygirl" Joe said. "no I'm going to do this on my own. You want to be a part of this baby's life fine and if not that is ok with me too" she said. "that is my baby in there. You belong to me" he said. Raven got up from the couch and walked out and went back to the hotel. She took a nap only to woken up by Jazzie. "Joe was hurt in his match he is in the hospital" Jazzie said. Raven got up and went with her to the hospital.**

 **Jazzie and Raven arrived at the hospital and Colby and Jon were there waiting to see what the doctor to talk to them. Raven was scared and started to cry. "it's my fault, I caused this. I should have not walked out on him the way I did" she cried. "no sunshine it's not your fault, don't blame yourself and don't get upset it's not good for you and the baby" Jon said. "baby! wait your pregnant?" Colby asked. Raven nodded at him. Just then the doctor came out. "family for Joe Anoa'I?" he asked. "yes that is us" Jon said. "well he suffered some broken ribs,a grade two concussion and he is surgery right now to repair his kidney" the doctor said.**

 **Raven sat there crying, Jazzie went over to her just then Raven bent over in pain. "Raven are you ok" she asked. Raven just fell to the floor in pain. "doctor I need your help! she is pregnant!" Jazzie yelled. The doctor asked for the staff to bring a gurney and they took Raven to be examined. They were waiting to hear something on Raven when the nurse came out to say they could see Joe.**

 **Jon went in to see him. "hey where is Raven?" he asked still groggy. "um Raven is here" Jon said. "can you tell her to some in and see me?" Joe asked. "um I don't think so" Jon said. "why she doesn't want to see me?" Joe asked. " ok look when the doctor told us what was wrong with you she started crying and started to have cramps. She is being examined right now we are waiting to hear from the doctor" Jon said. Joe looked at Jon with a scared look on his face. "what! that is my baby! I need to see her" he said. "bro no you need to get your rest. Colby and Jazzie are with her" Jon said. Just then Colby came in. "how is she?" Joe asked. "she is fine so is the baby. She needs to avoid as much stress as possible. They are admitting her for observation and to monitor her and the baby" Colby said.**

 **Joe was transferred to his room, he could not get Raven out of his mind, he struggled but got on the wheelchair and made his way to see her. He got to her room and she was there sleeping with a monitor on her stomach. He could hear his baby's heartbeat and it brought tears to his eyes. Just then Raven woke up. "what are you doing in here?" she said. "I needed to see you and make sure you and the baby are ok" he said. Raven smiled at him as he reached and put his hand on her stomach. "daddy is here peanut" he said softly with his head on her stomach.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey All here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to review.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **5 months later they were on their way to find out what they were having. They were both excited when they got to the doctor's office. "alright so do we want to know what the sex is?" asked the doctor. They both nodded. "well congratulations you are having a boy" he said. "A son?, baby did you hear that a son!" he said with a smile on his face. " I heard babe" she said. "your giving me a son, do you know how happy I am right now" he said. She could see on his face how happy he was so was she.**

 **Raven had quit her job and moved to Florida to move in with Joe. They were going strong and seemed to be really happy. She missed Jazzie alot but like her she had moved to Iowa to live with Colby. She found a job up there as was doing well. They kept in touch and would see each other as much as possible.**

 **Jon had got injured but was scripted and came to spend some time with Raven. "Alright sunshine what do you want to do" he asked. " I want to go get paint for the nursery and get furniture" she said. " let's go then" he said. He got the keys and they left.**

 **Raven chose a soft baby blue color with clouds as borders. They picked out furniture as well and some baby clothes. Raven was happy with what she had gotten. Jon told her that he would start painting once they home.**

 **Colby and Jazzie surprised her as they got home. Both Colby and Jon got busy painting the nursery since the furniture was going to be delivered in two days. Joe came home a day early to surprise Raven. She was happy to see him. She had missed him. Joe went up and saw the guys painting and went to help.**

 **A few days later Raven and Jazzie were laughing as they could hear the guys arguing about how to assemble the crib changing table and dresser. The girls decided to go take a walk and let them argue.**

 **The following day Raven and Jazzie sat in the living room laughing so hard at the way the guys were arguing about where to put crib,changing table and dresser. At point Jazzie just wanted to kick them all out and do it herself but Raven told her no she found it comical they way that they were fighting. By the end of the day they got gotten everything done and were proud of the work that they had done. The brought Raven into the nursery and she was so amazed and happy with what they had done.**

" **thank you. It's beautiful you guys. I love you" Raven said. The guys smiled and hugged her just then the baby moved. Raven was amazed at how she felt. She let everyone feel the baby move. Joe was all smiles that was his son moving and he could not be any happier. Nothing could change how he felt at that moment. He finally felt they were in a great place. What he did not know was that all of that was going to change.**

 **Raven had reached her 7 month and was getting more excited about the birth of her son. Joe and the guys were getting ready to go on another European tour. Joe has hesitant on going but Raven told him that she would be fine. Jazzie had agreed to come and stay with her until the guys came back from the tour that way she would not be by herself.**

 **Joe would call and Skype with Raven everyday and she would let him know how she was doing. She had sent him a text of the ultrasound pictures that she had recently gotten. Joe smiled at the sight of his son. In a couple of months he would be holding him. "How's Raven doing?" Jon asked. She is doing good she just sent me some new ultrasound pictures I can't believe I will finally get to see and hold him in a couple of months" Joe said smiling. "have you guys chosen any names yet" Colby asked. "no we haven't talked about names yet but we will once I get home" Joe said. They were getting ready to leave when Renee and some of the other divas stopped and told them that Summer had gotten injured was leaving the tour. "and we care why?" Jon asked. "we just thought you would want to know since it's pretty severe" Renee said. "like we said we don't care so you leave now" Colby said. "you all are assholes you know that and to think that I still loved you Jon" Renee said. "you were just a piece of ass no more than that. I have a girlfriend and I love her and will do anything to fuck up so you can leave now" Jon said. Renee and the other divas walked away. Raven had introduced Jon to one the the girls from the Skarkettes. They were a dance group for the Sharks. They were going on six months and seemed happy.**

 **Raven and Jazzie decided they wanted to go the beach and just have some fun in the water and sun. They enjoyed the day at the beach and afterwards they went to grab some dinner before heading home. Little did they know they would have a surprise visitor that was going to change everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry it took a while to post but I am putting up two chapters. Please Review! thanks**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Raven and Jazzie got back to the house and found a surprise visitor waiting for them Summer Rae. "what the fuck does she want? And why the hell is she here" asked Jazzie. "I don't know but with her you know it's never good" Raven said. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. "is there a reason why you are at my house Summer?" asked Raven. "we need to talk. Can we talk inside?" asked Summer. Raven unlocked the door and let Summer in. "what do you want?" asked Raven. "there is something you need to know about Joe" Summer said. "and what is that she needs to know about Joe?" asked Jazzie.**

" **Joe has been lying to you about us. We have been secretly seeing each other behind your back now since before you got pregnant. Don't believe me I can show you texts that he sent me asking to see me in my hotel room. You need to know that he doesn't love you he is only with you because you are pregnant and if you weren't he would have left you months ago" Summer said. "show us the texts cause I don't believe you for shit. You have been trying to come between Raven and Joe for quite sometime" Jazzie said. Summer pulled out her phone and showed her the text. They were from Joe because of the phone number, Raven could not believe that Joe would do this to her again. She thought they were past this and had a future.**

" **oh my god! this can't be happening not again" Raven whispered. What Raven and Jazzie did not know is that Renee had taken Joe's phone and was able copy it to her phone and send phony texts to Summer from Joe. "you need to leave and now" Raven said. "I am leaving but just know one thing I came going back to the tour in a couple of days and I will be in Joe's bed again" Summer said with a smirk. Raven stood there not knowing what to do. She saw the proof of what he was doing at that point she got really pissed off and threw the vase at the wall. "SON OF A BITCH! That lying bastard!" Raven yelled before doubling over in pain. "Raven what's wrong" asked Jazzie. "We need to go the hospital now something is wrong" Raven said.**

 **They got the hospital and they took her up to labor and delivery as it turns out Raven had gone into premature labor and they could not stop it. Jazzie called Colby and got no answer. She then called Jon.**

" **hello" Jon said**

" **hey I tried to call Colby but he did not pick up" Jazzie said**

" **yeah he left his phone in the hotel room. what's up" Jon said**

" **we got a visit from Summer earlier and she told Raven that she has been seeing Joe behind her back since before she got pregnant and showed her texts that Joe had sent her" Jazzie said**

" **WHAT!" Jon yelled**

" **Jon, Raven is in premature labor the baby is coming" Jazzie said**

" **we are leaving we will be there as soon as we can" Jon said and hung up**

 **Jon went over to Colby, "dude we have a problem" he said. "what's up man" Colby asked. Jon told Colby what Jazzie told him, Colby looked at Jon and dropped that weights. "let's go" Colby said. Just then Joe came into the gym, Jon went over and tackled him down. "you son of a bitch! You lying fuck! How could you do this!" yelled Jon while punching him. Colby pulled Jon off. "what the fuck is your problem!"yelled Joe. "you are! you really had us all fooled when you told us that you loved Raven and you wanted to be with her." Jon yelled. "I do love her! why would you even question that" yelled Joe. "because if you loved her you would not cheating on her with Summer" Jon yelled. "I am not cheating on her! Where would you get that from?" Joe said. "Summer went to your house and confronted Raven with texts from you and told her that you and her have seeing each other before she got pregnant" Colby said.**

" **that is not true. you have to believe me" Joe said. "well we have a more serious problem, Raven went into early premature labor so we need to go" Colby told Joe. Joe looked scared as the guys went up to their room and packed their stuff to go the airport.**

 **Raven was in labor and her contractions were coming quickly. "Raven these contractions are right on top of each other we will have to deliver the baby. Now he is early but I just want to prepare you. His lungs may not be fully developed along with some of his other organs his chance of survival is 50/50" her doctor said. Raven started crying. The nurse came in and told her she has giving her some medicine to try and slow the contractions but it won't slow them down for long maybe about 3-4 hours then she would have to deliver. "Jazzie I can't lose him" Raven said crying. "I know sweetie just have guys are on their way back" Jazie said. "Joe too?" Raven asked. Jazzie nodded at her. Raven did not want to see Joe she was too hurt by what she found out. She asked Jazzie for her phone. Jazzie gave Raven her phone and she called the one person who she knew she could count on or at least she thought she could.**

" **well hello there stranger, how are doing?" he said**

" **I am not good, I just found out that Joe has been seeing Summer this whole time, I am in early labor and my baby may not make it" she said crying**

" **Aww honey hang in there let me see if I can cancel this concert tonight and I will fly out there" he said**

" **no Adam I can't let you do that. Just promise me you will come once you are done" she said**

" **you got it. stay strong I will be there as soon as I can" Adam Levine said as he hung up. Adam went to his manager and told him to cancel the concert he had an emergency. His close friend needed him he had to go.**

 **Raven dialed another number. She just hoped that he would still talk to her since she had not spoken to him since she found out she was pregnant.**

" **hello there darling, it's been along time. What can I do for you?" Shawn said**

" **Shawn I need you, Joe's been cheating on me this whole time. I'm in early labor and my baby may not make it" Raven said crying**

" **darling I am on the next flight out" Shawn said and hung up.**

 **Raven felt a bit better knowing that Shawn was coming at least he was not mad at her. Raven was still scared at the thought of her baby coming early, Jazzie told her that everything would be ok.**

 **About 2 hours later Shawn arrived and went into her room. "darling I'm here. It's going to be ok" Shawn said. He hugged her as she cried. "what if he don't make it Shawn. What if my baby dies" she cried. "he is not going to die. Have faith and pray. You are not going to lose him" Shawn said. Jazzie came back to the room to find Shawn there. The nurse came into to examine Raven and went to call the doctor. "Raven it's time to deliver your baby" the doctor said. Raven had Jazzie and Shawn on each side of her as she delivered her baby. It was agonizing 2 hours before she finally gave birth to her son. They immediately took him and put him in an incubator and took him to NICU. her doctor came in about 2 hours later with an update for her about her baby. By this time Adam had arrived to be with his close friend. Raven had gotten mad at him for canceling his concert but she understood why he had done it.**

" **Raven your son's lungs are not fully developed we have him on a ventilator to help him breathe, we also have put in a feeding tube since he can't nurse or take a bottle. He weighed 3 pounds,6 ounces and measured at 14 inches. He is in an incubator in NICU he is in for a fight" her doctor said. Adam held onto Raven as she cried. "can I see him?" she asked. "of course you can" her doctor said smiling. Raven got into in a wheelchair and was taken to see her son. Both her, Jazzie,Shawn and Adam went into see him but they had to put on scrubs before going in. They could not believe how small he was. He looks so fragile Raven thought. "hello my sweet boy it's me your mommy. I love you so much, you need to fight. There are so many people that love you. So fight to stay with us my sweet boy" Raven said crying.**

" **Shawn do you think God is punishing me for staying with Joe by letting this happen to my son?" Raven said. "no darling don't think that at all. This is just something that happens" Shawn said. "why do I feel like I am being punished?" Raven asked. "you are not being punished honey stop thinking like that, you need to stay strong for your son he needs all your strength and support" Adam said. Raven nodded and wiped away her tears and they left the NICU. They took Raven back to her room to rest. They told her she needed to sleep. Shawn stayed with her. The following morning Shawn took Raven to go and see her son in the NICU, the rest of the gang was there so they could all go into seen him. After they took Raven back to her room. They arrived back to her room to find Jon,Colby and Joe.**

" **Hello gentleman I am glad you all made it safely" Adam said and shook their hands. "I think I need to go for a walk, Adam will you come with me?" Raven asked. "of course let's go" Adam said and took her out. "how's the baby?" asked Jon. "he was born yesterday weighing 3 pounds,6 ounces,14 inches. His lungs are not fully developed he is on a ventilator and a feeding tube, he is in for a fight" Shawn said. Joe broke down in tears. Colby went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Jon looked at Joe and how broken up he was, he fell on the floor and just sat there not knowing what to do or how to react to what he was just told.**

" **Shawn you need to know that what Summer said is not true at all. I have never cheated on Raven. I love her with all my heart. She needs to know that" Joe said. "you have a bad track record with Summer and I don't know if she is willing to believe you Joe. She caused Raven to go into premature labor and now you son is fighting for his life" Shawn said. Joe put his head down, he had to talk to Raven she needed to hear from him. She needed to know that he loved her and she was the only for him. Raven and Adam came back to find them still there. "sunshine how are you holding up?" Jon asked. "I am trying Jon I am but it's hard" Raven said crying. "sweetheart we are here now and you have to have faith that little boy in there is going to make it he is one half of you" Colby said smiling. Raven wiped away her tears and looked at Joe. "do you want to see your son?" she asked. Joe looked at her surprised and nodded. They went by themselves to see their son.**

" **he is so tiny but beautiful" Joe said with tears. "yes he is, he looks like you" Raven said. "you think so?" Joe asked. Raven nodded at him. They stayed there for almost an hour when a nurse came in. "I just need to know if you have a name for this little guy so I can put on his incubator. "Joseph Jonathan Colby Anoa'i "JJ" for short" Raven said. Joe looked at her. "I had this name picked out and was going to ask you what you thought of it when you got back" Raven said softly. "it's beautiful babygirl, I love it" Joe said smiling. Just then the rest of the gang came in. "what's "JJ" short for" asked Jon. "Everyone welcome Joseph Jonathan Colby Anoa'i" Joe said smiling. "sunshine I am honored" Jon said smiling. Colby came over and hugged her "thank you I promise to always be there for him" Colby said. Raven smiled at him. "I think we need to talk" Joe said. Raven nodded and went out with him.**

" **Babygirl you need to know that what Summer told you is a lie, I have never cheated on you with her. You are the only one I want, I love you with all that I have. I fought to get you back and to keep you. I don't know how she got into my phone but I swear to you I will find out and when I get back I am going to talk to Paul and Stephanie about this" Joe said. Raven could hear the sincerity in his voice and she could tell he was not lying to her. "I should have known better, I should have not let her get to me like that. I know she was going to be trouble and now our son is fighting for his life" Raven said. "baby as long as you believe me and know that I love you then we will get through this I promise" Joe said. "I do believe you Joe. I'm sorry I doubted you" Raven said crying. "no baby I am sorry that she gave you reason to doubt me" Joe said as he hugged her. "well it looks like they made up, now to find out how that bitch hacked Joe's phone" Jon said. "hey guys I got a plan but it has to stay between us" Jazzie said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all sorry it took a while to post but I am putting up two chapters. Please Review! thanks**

 **Chapter 8**

 **4 weeks later Raven and Joe got some good news on JJ. He gained one pound and was doing alot better. It was the best news they had gotten. Joe was ready to go back to work but had set up a meeting with Paul and Stephanie. Joe got to the arena and went into their office. Joe told them everything that had happened. Paul and Stephanie were livid they asked one of their assistants to go get Summer. Summer and Renee were talking about how they wanted to approach Joe and Jon. They were talking on a plan when the assistant came over and told Summer she was needed in Paul's and Stephanie's office. She got to their office and knocked on the door.**

" **come in" Paul said. "hey Paul you wanted to see me?" she asked. "have a seat" Paul said. Summer took a seat and looked to see Joe there she smiled at him. "Summer it has been brought to our attention that you have caused some problems with Joe and his girlfriend" Stephanie said. Summer looked at all three of them. "I don't know what you are talking about" she said. "Don't sit there and fucken act innocent" Joe said. "Joe you knew it was going to come out sooner or later so you might as well just come clean" she said. "are you fucken delusional? There is nothing between us" Joe said angrily. "Joe I just told her the truth about us is all" she said. "your fucken lies caused my girlfriend to go into premature labor! Our baby could have died! Do you not get that! Joe said yelling. "Joe you need to calm down" Stephanie said. "Summer you went to their house and harassed his girlfriend and caused some severe damage. You are suspended pending an investigation on what measures we need to take with you. Pack your bags and leave the arena" Paul said.**

 **Summer looked at them in shock. She got up and left. "Joe I am sorry for all of this. Please let us know if you need anything" Paul said. Joe nodded and left. Summer got to the locker room and packed her stuff. This was not over not by a long shot. Joe would be hers she said. Just then Renee came in. "we need a new plan and quick" Summer said.**

 **Raven and Jazzie were at the hospital in the NICU visiting JJ. Raven would give both Shawn and Adam updates daily as well as pictures. The guys would call at least four times a day to see if there were any changes or updates. JJ was getting healthy and strong and that was all that mattered to them. JJ's features were also developing and he was starting to look more like Joe everyday. "hurry up and get stronger sweet boy. Mommy wants to hold you" Raven said touching his hand through the incubator. JJ grabbed Raven's hand which made her smile. "that's my strong boy" Raven said smiling**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 9**

" **Did you have luck on what you have been working on babe" Colby said. "no not yet but I'm still working on it" Jazzie said. Jazzie was working on trying to find out how Summer had hacked Joe's phone and she was not going to give up. Just then someone showed up into the family waiting room they were not expecting.**

" **what the fuck are you doing here! Get out! Jon growled. "Look I know your mad at me I get it. I just wanted to know if the baby is ok" Alex said. "you have no right to ask that. And you are not welcomed so just fucken leave!" Jon yelled. "I'm sorry for all that I have done. I know it was wrong but I'm here to make amends" Alex said. "your right it was wrong. You accused your ex boyfriend of having feelings for me. You tried to cause a rift between them and when I needed my best friend she turned her back on me. Because she was jealous. You are no better than Summer you know that. I can forgive you but I can also forget you. Goodbye Alex" Raven said. "I really am sorry for everything. I do really do hope your baby is ok" Alex said and walked out.**

 **2 months later they finally got the news they were waiting for. JJ could finally come home. He weighed eight pounds, his lungs were developed and he was bottle feeding on his own. Raven and Joe were ecstatic with the news. They were told they could take him home tomorrow. They went home and got everything ready for his arrival home. Both Adam and Shawn were flying in to welcome him home. Raven got the carseat and diaper bag and put them by the door. She knew she had to get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a big day but it would also be their worst.**

 **Raven and Joe woke up and got ready to pick up their son. and Adam were staying behind to set up his welcome home party. Jon and Shawn were going with Raven and Joe to pick up JJ from the hospital. When they got to the hospital they saw security and police at the nursery station. "what is going" Joe asked. "Raven,Joe I'm so sorry to tell you this but you son was taken from the nursery" the nurse said. "What do you mean our son has been taken" Joe said yelling. "someone came in posed as a nurse. She cut off his wristband and took the bed as if she walking to a room then left with him" said a police officer. Raven fell into Shawn's arms. "oh my god! Where is my son!" cried Raven.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Jon called Colby and told him what had happened. Colby told them they were on their way. Raven was still in Shawn's arms and was crying. Who would do this? Why would they take her son? She kept asking herself. "babygirl we are going to get him back you need to believe that. We will find him" Joe said with tears in his eyes. Raven went into Joe's arms and cried. It was the first time in along time that Raven let Joe hold her. Right now they needed each other. Just then Colby,Jazzie and Adam showed up to the hospital. "what do they know?" asked Adam. "someone posed as a nurse and took but knew enough to take the wristband off so it would set off the alarms" Jon said.**

 **In a nearby hotel Summer looked down at the infant. "you look like your daddy you know that. Don't worry honey daddy will be with us soon and we will be a family" Summer said.**

 **Colby had called Paul and Stephanie to let them know what was going on. Paul told him he would hire some Private Investigators to help out. And to let Joe and Raven know if they need anything to call them. Colby thanked them and hung up.**

 **"So I got off the phone with Paul he has hired some Private Investigators to help with the search and if you guys need anything to please call them" Colby said. " that was very nice of them to do" replied Raven. More than anything Raven said wanted her son back.**

 **"You know if we get caught we could go to jail for a very long time" Renee said. " trust me we won't. Joe will come to me and stay with me as long as I have his son. She doesn't deserve Joe or this boy. They are mine" replied Summer. Renee told her to take him back to the room she was going to the store. Last thing they need is to be seen she thought. Little did she know someone had seen them and overheard it all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jazzie got a phone call and she told this person they were at home. Joe was trying his best to comfort Raven but she was pulling away from him. She knew she should not pull away from Joe but she didn't know what else to do.**

 **They heard the doorbell ring. Colby went to answer it. Colby came back with Alex. " before you kick me out just please hear me out " Alex said. " what do you want" replied Joe. " I have some news about your son" Alex said. They all looked at each other. She was not told at the hospital that they had a boy. " what do you know" asked the police officer. Alex told the police officer what she had heard. They decided to get some plain clothes officers to the hotel to check it out.**

 **Summer and Renee went down to the restaurant to have dinner. They had JJ in a stroller near Summer. " you have a beautiful son" said the waitress. " thank you" replied Summer. " What's his name? " asked the waitress. " Joe Jr" replied Summer. One of the officers alerted them that she did in fact have him.**

 **Joe and Raven and the rest of the gang came into the hotel. They went into the restaurant and found Renee and Summer. Renee saw them and told Summer. Summer immediately grabbed JJ in her arms. " Stay away! " yelled Summer. " Summer please don't do this. Please give us back our son" replied Raven. " no he is not your son! You don't deserve him! Just like you don't deserve Joe! " yelled Summer.**

" **Summer what do want? " asked Joe. " I want us to be a family. You, me and Joe Jr. Is that too much to ask for? " asked Summer. " No it's not. You want us to be a family ok then" Joe said. " how do I know you're not lying to me " Summer said. " how do you want me to prove it to you " asked Joe. " tell that bitch truth about us" Summer said. Joe turned around and looked at Raven and mouthed "I'm sorry". " I have been cheating on you with Summer this whole time. She is the one I want not you. We are going to be family" said Joe. Raven fell into Shawn's arms and cried.**

 **Joe walked over to Summer and smiled and smiled. " can I see our son? " he asked. Summer smiled and pulled the blanket down so he could see JJ. " can I hold him?" asked Joe. " of course you can but not in front of her or them tell them to leave" said Summer. " you all need to leave my family and I need some Private time" Joe said.**

 **They all walked out. Shawn still holding onto Raven. After they were gone Summer handed JJ to Joe. Once Joe had him he started to walk away from Summer. " Joe what are you doing? Come back here!" yelled Summer. " Where are you taking my son? " yelled Summer.**

" **I'm taking him to his mother and the love of my life. And it's not you" Joe said. " NO! NO! COME BACK WITH MY SON!" yelled Joe. Joe walked out just as the police officers arrested both Renee and Summer.**

 **Joe walked out with JJ smiling. " you ready to see your real mommy lil man" replied Joe as he walked over to Raven. " turn around darling" Shawn said. Raven turned around to see Joe coming towards with JJ.**

 **Raven ran towards them and Joe handed JJ to her. " my sweet boy. Are you ok" Raven said. She cried as she held onto him. Just then they were bringing out Summer and Renee. " she has my son! Someone take my son away from her! screamed Summer. Joe held onto to both of them tightly.**

 **Joe and Raven went home. Everyone was happy that JJ was home and safe. Raven kept him close by her. " how's our boy doing" asked Joe. " he seems to be ok. I'm just scared to leave him" Raven said. " I know babygirl. But I will never let anything happen to either one of you" Joe said. Raven smiled at him. Everyone enjoyed having JJ home.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Two weeks later they were adjusting to having JJ home. The doorbell rang and Jazzie went to answer it. " Joe, Raven the police detective is here to speak to you both. Joe put JJ in his swing. " what can we do for you" asked Joe. " I don't know how to tell you this but both Summer Rae and Renee have escaped" said the detective.**

" **OH MY GOD! ! JOE! She will come for JJ!" cried Raven. " Raven we will give you police protection" replied the detective. " baby I'm here I will protect you" Joe said.**

 **Jazzie called Colby and filled him in. He told Jon they needed to get to their nephew. Jazzie told Raven to put JJ in the stroller so they could go for a walk. They walked around the beach. "this is not fair. She will never let us be happy. She will come after JJ " Raven said. " you need to believe in Joe. He will never let anything happen to either one of you." Jazzie said. Raven nodded and they walked back to the house. They got their and Raven took JJ out of the stroller and was about to him in the swing.**

 **She turned around to see Summer there with a gun. Renee was holding Jazzie at knife point. Raven held on stronger to JJ. " Give me my son. He is not yours" Summer said. " no you will need to kill me that is the only way you're getting him" replied Raven. " you don't think I won't! " yelled Summer.**

 **Just then Joe, Colby and Jon walked in the house and were horrified at what they saw. " oh my god! Call the police! " yelled Jon. " babygirl are you ok. Please can you hear me" said Joe. " baby hang on help is coming." Colby said. " laundry room. Hamper. Baby" replied Jazzie. Jon ran into the laundry room and found JJ in the hamper. He breathed a sigh of relief. Just then the police and paramedics showed up.**

" **what happened" asked the detective. " I don't know we came and them like this" Jon said. " we have a female gunshot wound. Second female with stab wounds" said the paramedic.**

 **At the hospital they waited for any news on either one of them. The doctor came out and told them that Jazzie would be ok. She suffered some blood loss. Raven was shot twice but they didn't hit any major arteries.**

 **Once she was settled in her hospital room the detective came into speak to her. " we came back from a walk, I had taken JJ out of the stroller and turned around to find Summer pointing a gun at me. Renee had Jazzie and had a knife at her throat. Summer told me to give her JJ. I told her she would have to shot me and she did. I held on to JJ but she shot me again after that everything goes blank. Oh god does she have my son" cried Raven. " no after the first shot your friend got loose she manage to hit both of them and hid your son in the laundry room in a hamper" replied the detective.**

 **Raven breathed a sigh of relief. She asked about Jazzie and Colby told her she would be ok. "She is still out there. We're not safe" replied Raven. " baby I will keep you both safe" Joe said. " o you can't you won't always be home. You have to go back to work" Raven said. Joe looked at her defeated and walked out. Raven wiped away her tears. She knew what she had to do and it would hurt alot of people.**

 **One week later Raven was released from the hospital, Jazzie still had to stay in the hospital. They got home and Raven felt really nervous about being there. Joe had installed a security system in the house. He told Raven he was going to get them something to eat but he caught was setting the alarm.**

 **Raven told him not to. She was wanted to take JJ to the beach. Joe nodded and came over and kissed her then left. Once he was gone Raven packed what she needed and left Joe a note.**

 _ **Joe please don't try and find us. Until they are in jail I can't be with you. Summer will do anything to get our son and I can't let that happen. Please tell the others I'm sorry and please let Jazzie know I owe her my life**_

 _ **\- Raven**_

 **She got to the airport and boarded the plan. She was going to the one place she felt safe. She had not told him she was coming but she knew he would let her stay. Right now it was the safest place for both of them.**

 **Joe got home and found the note Raven had left. He immediately dialed a number. "Shawn let me talk to Raven" Joe said. " she's not here" Shawn said. " she left a note that she was leaving with JJ her instinct would be to go to go" Joe said. " if she shows up I will call you" replied Shawn. " thanks man" replied Joe. Where was she and why did she leave? Joe thought.**

 **Raven got to airport and got their baggage and made a phone call.**

" **hello "**

" **hey I'm here at the airport"**

 **"I'm on my way"**

 **"We will be at Starbucks"**

 **Raven went and got a coffee and found a table. She also had to feed JJ.**

 **Raven was almost done when he arrived. " would you mind telling why you both are here? Where is Joe?" he asked. " Joe is back in Florida. Look Summer escaped she broke into my house and shot me. She tried to take JJ again. Right now you're the safest place. Will you help us Adam?" asked Raven.**

" **do you even have to ask? Let's go" Adam said. They left the airport. She could not go to Shawn's cause that would be the first place Summer would try. She doesn't know about Adam and Adam's security is top notch.**

 **Adam took Raven to a guest room. She told her to get settled while he took JJ. Raven turned on her phone she had missed calls from everyone. She decided to call Jon's neighbor it was the safest since she did not know if any of their phones were hacked.**

 **She dialed his number and asked if Jon was home. She knew he was going back home so she hoped he was there. She was happy when he told him that he had just gotten home about half an hour ago. He told her he was going to go and get him. "sunshine where the fuck are you? Joe is going crazy almost as crazy as me and that is not good" Jon said. "I'm in Los Angeles with Adam Levine. Before you say anything let me tell you why. My home is not safe she can come in at anytime I can't live like that it scares me. Adam lives in a guarded mansion with 24 hour security. I will be safe here we both will. Please understand" Raven said. "sunshine I do understand but you really need to talk to Joe. He loves you and JJ with all that he has. He feels he failed you because he could not protect you" Jon said.**

 **Raven sighed. "At first I did blame him Jon I am not going to lie, he brought this psycho into our lives. But I realized that he did not do anything wrong it was all her and Renee. Please tell him that we are safe and we love him and I will try and call him soon, but I need a safe number I don't want to call his cell or the house number" Raven said. "call his parents house it's unlisted just let me know what day you will call him so I can let him know" Jon said. "tell him I will call him tonight around 8pm" Raven said. "you got it sunshine, take care of yourself and my nephew" Jon said. "I will. Bye" Raven said and hung up.**

 _ **be at your parents house by 8pm. NO EXCUSES! - Jon**_

 _ **ok do you want to tell me why? - Joe**_

 _ **no just be there - Jon**_

 _ **Allright I will be there - Joe**_

 **Joe arrived at his parents house by 745pm. His parents would not tell him why so he just sat there and waited. At 8pm his parent's house phone rang. "Joe its for you" Sika said. Who would be calling him at his parents house he thought and got up to get the phone.**

" **hello" he said**

" **hey it's me" she said**

" **baby where are you?" Joe said with some much anguish**

" **I'm here with Adam in Los Angeles" she said**

" **what are you doing there?" he said**

" **it's the safest place for both me and JJ right now, I would have gone to Shawn's and that is the first place she would look and I don't want to put Shawn in danger" she said**

" **I want to come out and see you both can I please come and see you?" he said**

" **wait a couple of days and then come out. We don't know if she is watching that is why I am calling you at your parents house we don't know if she or Renee hacked our phones. I did the same with Jon I called his neighbor" she said**

" **ok I will fly out in a couple of days it will work out we have house shows around the LA area. How is JJ doing?" he asked**

" **he is fine Adam has him right now so I could call you. How is Jazzie doing? she asked**

" **getting stronger she may get released next week" he said**

" **good tell her I love her. I have to go now" she said**

" **I love you baby and I will see you in a couple of weeks" he said**

" **I love you too" she said and hung up**

 **They both hung up the phone and both started crying. "Son remember that she did to keep your son safe, she took two bullets protecting him" Sika said. "I know dad I just miss them both so much" he said with tears. "Remember that you are doing this to keep JJ safe. Joe will be here in a couple of days" Adam said. "I know. The last thing I want to do is keep him from his son like this, I miss him too" Raven said. Adam pulled her into a hug. "it will all be ok you will see" Adam said**

 **Summer and Renee had been watching the house all day and they did not see Raven or the baby. "so the bitch does not want to come out well it looks like I will just to go back in and take what is mine" Summer said. "we need to be careful Summer. Remember we are wanted" Renee said. "I know that, wait Joe is pulling up" Summer said. "he has in coming call I am putting it on speaker" Renee said.**

" **hello" Joe said**

" **Joe any word on Raven?" Shawn said**

" **yeah she went out of town for awhile. The police have put her and JJ in protective custody I don't even know where they are at" Joe said. Shawn stayed quiet for a minute until he started to catch on.**

" **oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that Joe, I can only imagine how you feel right now" Shawn said**

" **it's not easy when you don't know where your girlfriend and son are, but as long as they are safe" Joe said**

" **uh yeah I guess you are right. So are going back to work?" Shawn asked**

" **yea as a matter of fact we have some house shows in LA so I am going to start with those and some RAW and Smackdown shows too" Joe said**

" **alright man stay strong. I have an appearance in LA we can catch up then" Shawn said**

" **you got it man. Take care" Joe said and hung up**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Summer was beyond mad at this point in time. "where did they take my son! they can't keep me from him or Joe" Summer said. "well there is not much we can do" Renee said**

" **there is plenty we can do we can follow Joe to LA" Summer said. "no Summer I am going home to Canada at least I will have some peace of mind for awhile" Renee said. "fine leave I don't need you anyway. I will go without you. I always knew you were weak" Summer said. They got back to the hotel and she packed her bags and left to the airport.**

 **Renee got to the airport and bought a ticket to Canada, before she could go through security the police apprehended her and took her to jail. While there she made a deal with the DA. "look you need to warn Joe she is going to follow him to LA, she plans on confronting him and if he doesn't tell her he loves her she is going to shoot him. She is determined to find Raven and the baby" Renee said. Renee has disarmed the hacking system so they could him freely.**

 **Joe got a call on his house phone, he went into the living room to answer it.**

" **hello" Joe said**

" **'I this Detective Mendoza we wanted to let you know that Renee has been arrested and she made a deal. She also let us know that Summer is planning on following you to LA and confront you and if you don't tell her you love her she plans on shooting you" Detective Mendoza said**

" **so what do I do now?" Joe asked**

" **we have been in contact with LAPD and they will meet you once you land" Detective Mendoza said**

" **alright thank you so much for letting me know" Joe said and hung up**

 **Joe called Colby and Jon and let them know what what going on. They decided not to say anything to Raven until Summer was arrested. Joe packed his bags and got everything ready for his trip, he was leaving early in the morning. Joe arrived in LA very early in the morning he met with the police and they come up with a plan.**

 **Joe arrived at the arena early and went to his dressing room to put his gear down. He then went to catering to get some water and went back to his dressing room. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes and sighed. "Joe" someone said. Joe opened his eyes and turned to see who it was and looked shocked. "how did you get in here without being seen?" Joe said. "it didn't take that much, where is our son Joe? Why does that bitch have him and hiding with him. He does not belong to her he is MINE" Summer said. "Summer you need some help. He is not your son He belongs to both me and Raven" Joe said. "NO! Don't say that! He is ours. Tell me you love Joe, tell me we are going to be a family" Summer said. "I can't tell you that" Joe said. Summer pulled out a gun. "Tell me you love me Joe! I will shoot you don't think that I won't. If I can't have you neither can she!" yelled Summer.**

 **Just them the police and security along with Paul,Colby and Jon came in. Summer looked at all of them and she knew she was defeated. She put the gun down and she was arrested. "thank god this is over" Jon said. "go to your family Joe" Paul said. Joe thanked him and got his things and left to Adam's house.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Joe arrived at Adam's house with Joe,Colby and Shawn. Joe told security who they were and they called Adam who told them to go ahead and let them in. Adam met them at the door. "hey man how is it going? Any word on Summer?" Adam asked. "I am good just miss my family. Summer was arrested at the arena earlier today" Joe said. "well that is good news I am happy to hear that. Well why don't you all come inside I know you all want to see Raven and JJ" Adam smiled. They all walked into Adam's home.**

 **Adam took them to the nursery room he had done for JJ. "hey honey you have some visitors" Adam said smiling. Raven was on the floor playing with JJ and turned around to see Joe,Jon,Colby and Shawn standing there. She immediately got up and went and hugged Shawn, Colby then Jon. They went over to see JJ and started playing with him. "it's over babygirl. Summer was arrested today at the arena. You can come home and we can be a family" Joe said.**

 **Raven looked at him and started crying. "Joe I can't go back to that house it has too many bad memories. And it's not safe not even with a security alarm. Adam has offered to let me move here with him and I am thinking of taking him up on the offer" Raven said through her tears. "baby please don't do this to me. You want a safer house fine. I will sell the house and buy a new one with security just don't leave me please" Joe said with tears of his own.**

" **hey guys it's time for JJ to eat. Why don't we take him downstairs and feed him" Adam said. Jon picked up JJ and they all went downstairs. "Joe I don't want you to do that. I know how special that house is to you it was the very first house that you bought when you came into the WWE" Raven said. "but you and JJ you both are more important to me. I love you both with all that I have. I want us to be a family, please say you will come home to me" Joe said. "ok but we will come home once you have gotten a new home ok?" Raven said. "alright babygirl that works for me, but will you come back to Florida? Maybe stay at my parents or a hotel? Joe said. "I will think about it" Raven said. With that they went downstairs to be with their friends and their son.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Two months later Joe and Raven and JJ were moving into their new home. Joe and Raven had left JJ with Joe's parents so they could move and unpack as much as they could. Raven was in the kitchen unpacking when Joe came in. "babygirl you want to take a break so we can get a bite to eat?" Joe asked. "um sure what are you thinking of getting?" asked Raven. "whatever you feel like" Joe said smiling. Raven smiled at Joe as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It been along time since he held her and had made love to her. He did not want to rush her into anything but he really wanted her. Raven could see the lust in Joe's eyes and she missed him and needed him just as much as he needed her.**

 **Raven pulled Joe down to her and kissed him, Joe deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. "babygirl I want you so bad"Joe whispered. "I want you to, make love to me Joe" Raven whispered to him. Joe kissed her again and they started removing each other's clothes. They made love all over the house before settling on the living room floor wrapped in each other's arms.**

 **Joe got up and went into his bag and came back. "where did you go?" asked Raven. I just had to go get something" Joe said. Joe looked at Raven and took her hands so she could sit up. She noticed that he was nervous about something. "Joe what is it?" she asked. Joe took a deep breathe. "there is something I wanted to ask you but I just feel nervous about it. It is something I have wanted to ask you for a long time" Joe said. "ok what is it that you want to ask me?" Raven asked.**

" **we have been through alot this past year and I never knew that I would find the love of my life at Access let alone that we would have a and JJ mean everything to me and there is nothing that I would not do for either one of, I would protect you both with my life. Baby I want to love you forever. Will you marry me?" Joe replied as he pulled out a box with a diamond ring.**

 **Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes. "yes! A million times yes!" Raven said through her tears. Joe put the ring on her finger and kissed her. They were getting their forever.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the new chapter, please review... thanks**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Two years later: Joe and Raven were married in a small ceremony with just immediate family and friends. Roman was WWE champion, but was most happy with his family. Raven had just given birth to their daughter Gemma Jazmine Reign Anoa'i. This time around Joe was there to witness the birth of their daughter.**

 **Raven and Joe were at home in their backyard watching JJ play while Gemma was in her bouncer. Joe looked over at Raven and smiled. "We have our forever babygirl" Joe said. "yes forever always" Raven said.**

 **The End**


End file.
